Shining Bright
by LerDan
Summary: Seven years later, Harry still can't remember his one and only true love. Draco is struggling to keep his life collected while trying not to break down from the exhaustion. He hadn't seen Harry for years now. What will finally happen between them when they'll meet?
1. Chapter 1

**AND LOOK WHO IS BACK TO BUSINESS! MWAHAHAAAA okie okie ._. I'll stop.**  
**HAI! what's up? yes yes yes the looong waited sequel is here now! asdfghjkl! so excited and SO nervous, you can't even believe it! **  
**I had this HUGE writer's block while I wrote the chapters, and if I left something out, I apologize beforehand (I know how rude some readers are) and if you have questions considering to some parts feel free to ask, and please if you are an un-signed reader, then don't ask questions and expect answers from me. I won't answer any un-signed reviews in chapters. clear? clear.**

**Before you start reading this, I must ask my new readers to take time and start reading "You are my sunshine", because this is the sequel to it, so you won't understand what's happening here. enjoy that first, then come back :) you are always welcome.**

**WARNINGS: mentions of Mpreg. slash. uhm...what else? oh..mentions of rape, and drugs. I think that's it.**

**I have some Russian conversations there, and I have the translations after the sentences (and yes, I do know Russian)**

**THE STORY IS COMPLETE 8 chapters. That's all I have to offer to you! ****Updates will be in between two days.**

**oh and a huuuuuuuuuuuge thanks to my beta reader Danielle, who had a time to bare with me whining and b!tching about not getting anywhere with a chapter and blablabla, but she's been helpful and I love her hips! :3**

**now read, enjoy and review :3**

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

He knew what he was doing. He knew he was hurting himself. He knew that he should've forgotten about _him_, but he didn't.

Draco Malfoy was sipping his morning coffee while cooking some eggs on the stove. He looked out of the window and saw the beautiful sight that greeted him every morning he made breakfast. Moscow Kremlin was as beautiful as every morning. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lip. Considering the fact that Moscow was widely known to be the most cold city in the world (despite the fact that it was spring), he still liked the idea to live here.

When Draco left school in his sixth year, he never went back. He went to his mother that night, told her everything that had happened between them, told her about his condition, and asked her to swear that she won't tell anything to his father. She swore and he believed her. And Draco told her, that he had to leave the country, and for good. He couldn't simply stay there, with all the memories still fresh in his mind. So he chose the only place that he knew would bring him safety and comfort. Russia.

He remembered the first day when he and his mum flew here. The apartment looked ghastly and smelled like a troll has died, and been there for years. But Draco loved it. He knew he'd been silly when he begged his mother to buy this exact apartment for him, which now looked a very beautifully made home, but he got what he wanted. And he was happy here.

He was back to present by the pills of laughter that erupted from the closed door of the small bedroom. His small smile turned into a full blown grin as he heard the door to the bedroom open and heard the soft padding of feet behind him.

They were trying to keep quiet, but the small giggles that left their lips, gave them away. Draco stood there, tense, waiting for them to strike. He slowly closed the fire of the stove, in case they got wild, like they usually did, and he was just about to turn around when with a great shout both of them attacked him and pulled him down to the floor. Hands running wildly of his waist, Draco couldn't help but laugh loudly as they tickled him.

"Хватить! Прекратите!" (Stop it! stop it!) Draco gasped out and struggled to get free from their hands, but failed miserably.

"Нет нет нет!" (No no no!) Siria jumped up and down where she stood, her little bare feet making slapping noises against the tile floor of the kitchen; her Russian as perfect as it should've been, considering she had grown here.

"Скорпиус, ну давай же прекрати!" (Scorpius, come on stop it) Draco begged his son.

"Нет!" (No!) cried out Scorpius, his son, and continued to run his hands over his daddy's belly and Siria continued to giggle with Draco and clapping her hands excitedly.

"Ну все, все дажай те я сдаюсь," (Ok ok, I give up.) Draco gasped out and lied down fully on the floor, breathing hard through his mouth. He looked at his children as they lay on his chest, looking at him with mischievous emerald eyes, so similar to the ones he had so missed. He quickly ignored that thought and looked at them.

Scorpius was the copy of him; lean frame, sharp nose and chin, high aristocratic cheekbones, white-blond, fine hair. His eyes weren't grey as his, but emerald as their dad's.

Siria's eyes were dad's too, and she looked like Harry too, round innocent face, wide curious bright eyes. Her body was growing in a very beautiful way. Her hair was black. Just like his dad's.

Draco sat up and looked at his kids. They looked and didn't look like each other, but they were different too. Scorpius was shy and quiet, whereas Siria was loud and bright. Scorpius was a bookworm, whereas Siria was into jokes. But Draco forbade her to do any pranks that would upset him or Scorpius. He loved the both of them so much that it hurt sometimes when he would leave the house for his job.

He owned a bookstore which was right in the corner of the street, his kids would go with him to the store too, but it still never gave him enough time to spend with them. Now it was Sunday, and he was planning to spend it with them.

"Alright, play time is over," said Draco as he stood up, Siria and Scorpius following his step. "Go wash up and we'll have breakfast."

Both of them, without another word jogged to the bathroom and he heard the splash of the water. He sighed and leaned against the counter, watching the beautiful sight in front of him more, and then he tore his eyes away as he heard his children coming back to kitchen, looking fresh now. He smiled softly, as they silently sat across from each other on the round kitchen table, leaving the middle one for him.

"Что на завтрак?" (What's for breakfast?) asked Siria swinging her legs back and forth with anticipation.

"Pancakes," said Draco and placed her plate in front of her and Scorpius.

"Yay!" Siria cried out with excitement. Draco knew that she liked pancakes, knew that Scorpius did too, but he would never tell him that. He was too proud, just like him. Draco, with a plate of his own, sat between them and they all started to eat. Few minutes into it, and they were all laughing and talking about some not important stuff. The phone rang. Draco walked towards it, where it was perched at the wall, still laughing at something Siria said, and answered it.

"Да?" (Yeah?)

"Draco?" a female voice said from the other end.

"Hey Hermione," answered Draco. "It's Aunt Hermione kids." He held up the phone and the kids shout out "Hi Aunty!" When Draco placed it over his ear, Hermione was laughing quietly.

"Hey, so what's up?"

"Nothing much, Severus is at the apothecary, so I thought I'd call you."

"How's Eileen?" asked Draco, referring to Hermione and Severus' 5 years old daughter.

"She's been great actually. She's been asking a lot about her Uncle Dray actually."

Draco laughed softly, knowing where Hermione was heading. "Tell her she'll have to come and visit me."

"And I was thinking it'd be the other way around."

"Hermione-"

"Draco, you can't keep hiding there all the time," said Hermione patiently. "And Sev missed you too, but won't tell you that, you know him, but I can feel it. He is talking about you a lot now, about your-"

"Hermione please stop," Draco closed his eyes and leaned his head on the wall, and then whispered, "You know that I can't come because of _him_."

There was silence; Hermione knew to whom he was referring to now. "I haven't seen him for weeks," whispered Hermione, "I was hoping he'll come for Eileen's birthday in a month, but I can't get hold of him. Ron tells me he is alright, and he's working, but…" Hermione trailed off.

Draco could hear the desperation and need to be closer to her friend. Draco understood her completely. He had missed him too, and he wanted nothing more than to see him again, to be able to talk to him, touch him, hold him, kiss him… Draco shook his head and sighed. It wasn't good to think about it right now, when it was still morning, and the kids were awake.

He knew that he shouldn't have but he couldn't stop the words that tumbled over his lips, "I will be there for Eileen's Birthday," there was silence, and Draco added, "I will bring the kids too."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy-Potter you are the most brilliant person I have ever known! I could kiss and hug you right now!" Hermione's delighted cries of excitement were enough to put Draco in good mood and not think of what he had just agreed to. "Oh my God, Eileen is going to be so happy."

"I bet she would," there was a crash of something being breaking, Draco turned around and saw Siria and Scorpius on the floor, cleaning the floor off the glass. "Hermione I have to go."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, nothing major. Talk to you later?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Bye."

"Bye."

The connection ended and Draco quickly walked towards them.

"What the hell are you two doing? I can't even leave you two alone for a second and you do this?" Draco angrily waved his wand and the floor was clear once again. Siria and Scorpius shuffled to their feet and backed away from Draco, looking fearfully at Draco's wand. Draco closed his eyes and breathed in and out from his nose, calming him down slowly. He shouldn't have gotten angry. He rarely used magic these days, especially in front of his kids, but this sudden anger was not acceptable or excusable. With last calming breath he opened his eyes and dropped his wand, kneeling down in front of them he started to talk to them calmly. "I'm sorry babies; I didn't mean to be like this. I was just a bit angry, but not at you. I promise. I didn't mean it to happen. Come here," Siria was the first one to run into his waiting arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face at the crook of it and sniffling. His other arm was still open for Scorpius, waiting for him to come to him. Scorpius still looked at him with guarded expression, his eyes filled with unshed tears. "Scorpius," Draco whispered softly, begging him.

Scorpius slowly walked towards him then hugged him. Draco let out a soft sigh of relief and squeezed them close to him, closing his eyes and silently begging them to forgive him.

Siria kissed the side of his neck and pulled back, Scorpius following suit. The both of them were sniffling. Draco swallowed hard and reached out, with a trembling hand, to wipe away their tears.

"Why don't you go and get ready so we can go to park?" asked Draco, his voice low and gentle.

"Да папа," (Yes, dad.) said Scorpius and took Siria's hand in his and the both of them walked towards their bedroom, closing the door after them softly.

Draco puffed out a breath and ran a hand over his mussed hair. He was only 23, but he looked incredibly tired and felt older than he was. He had raised his kids alone, without his mother's help, but now he wished he had someone at his side, to help him at least get off the floor.

Harry.

Where was he? Why didn't he make any contacts with Hermione at least? And what the bloody hell was he working on? Draco shook his head and stood up; looking around his kitchen to make sure it was clean before they had to go out. He looked down on what he was wearing and scowled. Outside clothes were more presentable then his worn out pajama pants and the white T-shirt that he never wanted to pull off of him, but he knew that he had to change. He walked down the hall, to the first door on his left side, was his bedroom. It wasn't large, nor it was small, it was in comfortable size that would hold one bedroom, a wardrobe and a drawer. Draco walked towards the small armchair that he had on the far corner of his bedroom and wore the grey T-Shirt with dark grey pants from yesterday. Then he walked out of his bedroom, running his hands through his hair few times, and towards his kid's room. He knocked softly then opened the door.

Whenever he would walk into their room, a sense of calm would engulf him suddenly and he'd forget about his worries. The room had an airy feeling to it. The ceiling was colored with baby soft blue, small clouds were littered here and there, the walls were painted with trees and flowers, you could see a brilliant shining rainbow splattered over them, and small Matryoshka dolls at the bottom of the wall. They were Siria's favorite dolls. She had them in all sizes and in all colors. She would take care of them daily talk to them, but never allowed anyone to get closer to them. The Matryoshka dolls were at Siria's side. Now, on Scorpius' side of the wall, you could see small bunnies. He even had a small bunny, and called him Butch. Scorpius simply adored him. Who would've thought his son would be such a Hufflepuff.

Their beds were green. They wanted it to match, so Draco got the both of them the same styled beds. They had a walk-in bedroom and drawers too. Draco made sure that the both of them were comfortable in their bedroom. He didn't care about him, as long as his kids were happy, he was happy with them.

"Поехали?" (Let's go?) Draco asked them as they finished tying their sneakers.

"Да пап," (yes, dad) Siria said and bounced off her bed, she rolled her eyes at Scorpius who took a little longer than her and walked out of the bedroom.

Draco grinned at her back and walked towards Scorpius' bed; who was clearly having some problems with tying his sneakers.

"Need help?" asked Draco as he kneeled down in front of him. Scorpius didn't answer, but simply sat back and waited for his dad to do the job. "Are you alright?" Scorpius nodded. Draco finished tying his sneakers and then, sat beside Scorpius and nudged him by his shoulder. "Скажи мне, что случилось?" (Tell me what's wrong?)

"Dad, I kind of heard what you were talking about with Aunt Hermione," he mumbled into his chest, and Draco strained his ears to catch what he was saying, while willing his wild beating to calm down. "Are we going to leave Russia?"

Draco licked his dried lips and looked at Scorpius' profile, "I don't know yet, but maybe…yes."

"Я не хочу…" (I don't want to)

"Почему?" (Why?) asked Draco softly, he placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and squeezed it.

"Потому что отец меня не любит," (Because father doesn't love me) his voice was small, a mere whisper as he said it, but Draco caught everything that left his lips.

His heart was beating even faster and he didn't know how to answer him. He knew to whom Scorpius was referring to, after all his kids knew about their father. Draco turned his head to the side, where the bed-table sat and his breath left him in one big whoosh. He knew that it was there, he himself placed it there, but it never failed to leave him breathless. Harry looked at him with a brilliant smile on his face, and he would wave occasionally at him with one hand, while the other stayed in his pocket. He was full of life in that picture, and he never looked as beautiful as he did in there. There were other pictures of him too, but this one…this one was everything to him.

Hermione had sent him some pictures that she had with her, and Draco would look at them hungrily, and would place them all over the house, so he could have the smallest of comfort that he still had Harry with him. His kids adored him, and they wanted to meet him, but knew that they still couldn't. Draco was proud to tell that his kids were mature enough to understand the seriousness of the situation. But before they had to leave for England, he had to talk to them once more, but now it wasn't the time.

Draco swallowed hard and gave Scorpius a one-armed hug and kissed the crown of his head. "Nonsense, everyone loves you, and I'm sure dad's going to love you too when he'll meet you."

"But he doesn't even know that I exist!" whispered Scorpius and looked at Draco, with huge grey eyes.

"Can't you remember the story that I have told you about me and your dad's life love? You and I both know that deep inside of his heart, he still can remember you, and it just needs more time to help him get back his memories. He'll remember you. I'm sure of it."

Scorpius sniffled and turned his head towards Draco, burying his face into his dad's chest. Draco wrapped his arms around his small frame and squeezed him.

"Promise?" his daughter's small voice snapped him out of his musings and he looked at where Siria was standing; her eyes bright with unshed tears and lower lip trembling. Draco held out one hand and Siria run towards him, hugging him. Draco placed a soft kiss on her forehead and whispered. "Обещаю." (Promise)

Draco didn't know if he did the right thing of promising his kids something that was so out of his hand, but he had to keep their hopes up. Like he had to keep his up, because, he was sure, in the end everything would be good, and he'd have Harry back in his life in no time. He was never one for dreaming, but when his babies were born he knew that he couldn't stop the dreams that would assault his brain whenever he was relaxing or talking to them about Harry.

Harry. His one and only true love, didn't remember him.

A heavy sadness crashed over his heart and he tightened his hold on them and kissed their heads quickly, while willing himself to stay strong for his kids; to not show his weak side.

The side that still missed Harry.

The side that would never forget about Harry.

The side that felt empty.

And he wanted nothing more than to fill it once again with warmth that was his Harry. And he would go to Eileen's Birthday party no matter what. If he'd see Harry there, he'd act normal, if not, well, that was his destiny.

With that thought in mind, he placed one last kiss on his kids foreheads and stood up in order to leave for the park; his mind already planning their trip.

Why did he agree to this?


	2. Chapter 2

**Your response for the first chapter was simply amazing guys! Keep it up :)**

read, review and enjoy...

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

"Kids, we're leaving in ten minutes. If you won't be ready by then, you won't come with me," Draco called out to his kids, five days later, on a fine afternoon. He snapped the lid of his suitcase shut and dragged it to the living room, rapping on the kid's bedroom door on the way.

"Одну минуту пап!" (One minute dad!) he heard Scorpius yell, and shook his head. For all he knew, Scorpius was cooing soft nonsense to Butch, the thing was coming with them for Christ's sake, and of course Scorpius freaked out and started to hyperventilate, whispering to Draco, with wide bright eyes, telling him that the flight would cause him to lose his appetite, his blood pressure would raise, and so many other things that Draco couldn't help, but snap at Scorpius to shut up. But of course after that he had hugged him and showered his face with kisses whispering apologies.

Who could blame him? He was going back to London today, and he didn't know if he'll see _him_ after so many years. He was nervous. He was regretting ever accepting Hermione's invitation, but he missed his home. He needed to go back there and fight the demons of his nightmares. What if he saw Harry again? Will he feel something? Would he want to go and hug him?

Small padding of footsteps made him come back to reality. He turned and looked Siria dragging her small pink suitcase after her, it looked a lot larger then her, and Draco didn't even want to know what she had packed there.

"You ready?" Siria only nodded and placed her suitcase beside Draco's and went to the kitchen. Draco chuckled under his breath and shook his head. He knew why she was grumpy. He had woken them up early in the morning to get them showered and ready to leave by two o'clock. And Siria liked to sleep through the morning. Who could blame her?

"Scorpius?" Draco yelled once again.

"Иду, иду! Господи,"(Coming! God...) Draco raised an eyebrow as Scorpius, finally, shuffled out of the bedroom, dragging his own case, Butch's cage in his other hand. Butch, just like the kids, looked grumpy.

Draco rolled his eyes, and grabbed hold of his suitcase. "Ready?" Draco asked once Siria came back from the kitchen; both of them nodded and one by one they left the apartment. As Draco closed the door and he was about to place the key into the hole, he faltered.

This was going to be the first time they were going to leave their home, Russia, and everything they had built, behind. Draco closed his eyes and breathed softly through his nose. He knew the pain that the kids were feeling right now. He didn't want to leave, but he had promised Hermione that they were going to be there for Eileen's Birthday, and they didn't even talk about how long they were going to stay there.

He opened the door once again and strode in. He didn't know if it was paranoia, or he was simply buying time, but he knew that he had left something behind. Heart beating wildly in his chest, he fast-walked to his bedroom, slamming the door open he walked towards the nightstand and started to open the drawers. He knew what he had left behind. He knew that it was in the house still, but where?

He opened drawer after drawer, but all of them were empty. He walked towards the other nightstand and did the same. Breathing heavily he sat on the floor, legs pulling close to his chest; he rested his forehead over them and breathed slowly.

After few seconds later, he slowly raised his head and looked at the second drawer that was still half-closed. He pulled out his wand from his pocket and pointed at it. "_Revelio,_" he softly whispered and there was a small thud. He held his breath as he pulled open the drawer and nearly whimpered as he saw a small box there. Hands shaking, he reached out and grabbed the box he placed it on his knees and carefully opened it up. His eyes watered and he sniffled as he saw the object that he didn't want to think about at all.

The Galleon lied there, shining merrily to itself, looking innocent. Draco's finger lightly touched the surface of it, secretly wishing it would heat up, but it didn't; it was cold. He closed his eyes and breathed out through his nose. He didn't hear the two small footsteps as they got closer to him; he only felt the warmth of their small bodies as they wrapped their arms around him, hugging him…comforting. He didn't even realize that he had been silently crying, until one small nimble finger touched his cheek, wiping away the tear.

"Все будет хорошо, пап, вот посмотри,"(You'll see, everything will be alright.) Siria whispered in his ear, her hot breath ghosting over the shell.

"Обещаешь?"(Promise?) Draco's voice was soft, a mere broken whisper.

"Обещаю,"(Promise) Scorpius whispered back and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

Oh… What was he going to do without his little kids?

* * *

The ride from the building towards the airport was silent. Draco gripped the wheel so hard that his knuckles turned white. He was nervous. He chanced a glance at the rearview mirror and saw his kids looking out of the window with the same identical hungry expression on their faces. Draco hated taking them away from Russia; after all they had been born and raised in here. They knew every street by heart by now, knew every neighbor they had knew the language, and had friends to play with. And now, Draco was taking it away from them.

Draco was mostly nervous about his meeting with Harry. He was worried about what would happen between them; would he remember him from that night? And then there were the kids… Draco sighed, and stopped at the red-light.

Both of them knew about Harry. Knew that he was their biological father, knew about his heroism, knew about what life he had lived, knew that the both of them were bonded… But they had never met him, and Draco didn't really know how they were feeling towards him. They never talked about it, and right now he regretted it.

He pulled the car in front of the sliding doors of the Sheremetyevo Airport and he walked out of the car, shutting the door after him. Scorpius and Siria followed suit silently, and waited for daddy to get their bags. Draco didn't say a word to them but swiftly walked in, and towards the registration.

He heard a sniffle after him and stopped short, heart clenching. He closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath, steadying the rhythm of his heart. A small hand slipped into his own and he looked down; Scorpius' puffy red eyes were looking right in front of him, his chin jutting out, determination written all over his face. Next to him, Siria was copying the same expression as his brother did. Draco's heart swelled. They were there for him, like he was for them and he knew, that without them he wouldn't even last the twelve hours flying from here to London.

* * *

Hermione was nervous. They were late. She looked down at her watch once more and sighed. They were supposed to be in here in an hour, but they weren't. This worried her; what if they weren't coming?

Hermione shook her head. No. He had promised. He had promised to her, and Eileen, that he was going to come. And she believed in him.

She came alone, leaving Eileen with his dad at the shop, she practically insisted on it, but now she wished she didn't. She needed her little baby to help her out through this.

She sighed once more and started to pace in the waiting area. She looked up at the headboard and nearly cried out when she saw the Russian sign turned from "Delay" into "Landing". She walked through the crowd, mumbling excuses and apologies under her breath, until she was right in front of the glass, separating them from the arrivals.

Her breath hitched as she saw groups of people walking out of the sliding doors. Some of them waved and smiled to their families or friends, some of them just had a pleasant smile on their faces, and some simply looked tired. She searched in them, searched their faces. There was no Draco. He didn't come. She bit her lower lip and hung her head.

"Тета Гермиона!"(Aunt Hermione!), someone was yelling in Russian. It sounded familiar too.

"Тета Гермиона!"(Aunt Hermione!) Hermione's head snapped up and a wide grin graced her face. She turned around and started to run.

"ТЕТА ГЕРМИОНА!"(AUNT HERMIONE!) Scorpius and Siria run as fast as they could towards Hermione, their face alight with excitement, their eyes shining bright. Hermione dropped down to her knees and took them in her arms, hugging them close, kissing their everywhere, wherever she could reach. Hermione was crying from happiness. Oh how she had missed them!

Scorpius and Siria were still hugging and kissing her too, when Draco approached them. He held his breath, the scene was too heartbreaking. He didn't know that his kids had missed Hermione so much, if he only knew.

Siria was talking in Russian rapidly, talking nonsense, and Hermione was laughing and caressing her cheek lovingly, though she didn't understand a word that were pouring out of her mouth. Scorpius was trying to get the attention back to him, but he was too shy to do so. So he stood there and waited patiently for his sister to finish.

"Let her breathe Siria, you'll tell about the host later, so Eileen will hear about it too," said Draco lightly, and Hermione's head snapped up. She scrambled to her feet and through herself at Draco, hugging him by his neck. Draco hugged him right back. It was like their sixth year all over again; Draco closed his eyes and remembered that day; Hermione was telling him a goodbye, and now she was welcoming him back. How the time has flown?

Draco squeezed Hermione one more time then stepped back admiring her. She had changed. Her hair was turned up into a messy bun over her head; she was wearing a striped shirt, with a leather jacket on it, tight fitting jeans, and black high hills.

"You look amazing Hermione," Draco said still admiring her. "I swear to God, I wouldn't even tell you were a mother. Really," Hermione blushed and laughed.

"Stop it," Hermione said through her laugh. "Look at you! You look fabulous and no gray hair," she added mockingly. Now it was Draco's turn to laugh.

"Пап, давай пойдем, а? А то я уже хочу спать,"(Dad, let's go yeah? Because I already want to sleep) Scorpius said looking tired and yawning wildly. Siria was resting her head on his should, her eyes half-lidded.

Hermione looked at Draco quizzically. "They are just tired," Draco explained to Hermione.

"Oh," Hermione jumped into a full motherly mode and she took Siria into her arms. "God, you are heavy. You weren't like this the last time I saw you, when you came to visit grandma." Siria smiled sleepily, and wrapped her legs around Hermione, wrapping her arms around her neck; she closed her eyes and breathed softly. "Let's go home?"

"Sure," Draco grabbed Scorpius' hand and with the other hand, he guided the trolley in front of him.

When they stepped out of the airport, Draco sucked in a breath and felt every nerve endings in his body come to life. He really was home, wasn't he? It felt wonderful. The murky London air filled his lungs and he, nearly, never felt so content in his life.

* * *

"How long are you going to stay this time?" asked Hermione. Her voice was friendly, but she wasn't fooling anyone. Draco knew that she wanted them to stay, forever, but he didn't really know what he wanted.

"I don't really know, Hermione," answered Draco truthfully, brow furrowing. "It depends on…" he didn't continue. He couldn't. Hermione understood his struggle, so she simply nodded and stayed silent.

"Where is Eileen?" asked Draco, once he tucked the kids into their beds.

This was Draco's other house in the city. He didn't want to go back to Malfoy Manor, it was too dark and it wasn't a place to be with kids. He didn't want them near it, at all. It was a good thing that his mother had moved out of there, and got herself a small town-house at the edge of Scotland. His apartment was in London, closer to where Hermione and Severus were staying.

"She is with Sev, at the store. I told her she'll have to help daddy for while, because I was coming to get you," Hermione explained as she placed the kettle full of water on the stove. She turned around and looked at Draco properly. "You've changed."

"In a good or bad way?" asked Draco, chuckling.

"In a good way," she said, and tilted her head to the side, "by appearance that is. Your hair suits you, and the clothing style that you've adopted goes well with you."

Draco looked down at what he was wearing; a gray shirt, with navy blue jeans, and brown shoes. He looked up at Hermione and shrugged, "Feels comfortable."

"Yeah," she frowned, "but you seem sad."

Draco swallowed hard and averted his gaze from her; not denying her. He knew he looked sad.

"What's troubling you Draco?" asked Hermione, her voice calm.

"Nothing Hermione, just leave it. Please," Hermione was about to say something when there was a knock. Draco sighed and walked towards the front door. He slowly opened it and a smile broke on his face.

"Uncle Dray!" a small bushy headed girl wrapped herself around his legs, squeezing them to her.

"Eileen," said Draco and dropped to his knees, taking her into his arm.

"I missed you Uncle Dray," she whispered to him and Draco closed his eyes, squeezing her to him.

"I missed you too little princess," he whispered back and kissed her chubby elbow. He pulled back and looked at her properly. She looked exactly like Hermione, thank God, but except the eyes and hair color. They were Severus'. "Wow, when did you grow so much?"

"I'll grow even more in 2 weeks!" shrieked Eileen and held up two little fingers.

"That you will," murmured Draco, kissing her forehead and straightening. His yes fell on his Godfather and he stumbled towards him. He wrapped his arms around Severus' neck and hugged him close. He didn't even realize how much he really had missed him. He was grateful when Severus hugged him too, because he didn't want to feel rejected by the one person he loved even more than his own father. He knew that Severus was angry and sad at him, but it didn't show in their embrace.

They pulled back and Draco, with mild embarrassment, realized that he'd been crying. He quickly wiped a hand at his eyes, and hoped that Severus didn't see it. And even if he did, he didn't comment on it. "Come in," Draco invited them in and closed the door after them softly.

"Where's Siria?" asked Eileen.

"She is in her room with Scorpius. They are sleeping."

"Oh…okay," Eileen's face fell a bit.

"But you can go and play there," said Draco lightly, and she beamed up at him, running towards the bedroom. Draco smiled after her.

He walked towards the kitchen where Hermione was already placing some cookies on the table, waiting for them to come so she can pour the tea. Draco sat at the chair and looked as Severus walked towards Hermione and softly kissed her forehead. In a small act of affection, Draco managed to see Severus' emotions in his dark eyes. He had never seen him like that, and it left him wanting the same. A flash of a green-eyed boy ran through his mind, full of love and affection. He shifted in his seat. It wasn't time to think about him.

Severus sat opposite him as Hermione served their tea. She pulled the chair closer to Severus and the trio sat in silence, occasionally sipping on their teas. Draco looked out of the window. It was storming outside. _Welcome to London_, he thought and sighed.

He turned his head back and caught them staring at him. He raised an eyebrow, and Hermione shifted. He knew they wanted him to talk first, to tell them what he was planning to do. They hadn't seen him for years now. It had been, what, six years?

"So," Hermione shifted again, "Tell us how have you been? What you've been up to?"

"Hermione, it isn't like you don't know what I was doing in Russia," said Draco, sipping his tea.

"We talked on the phone, but not in person. I haven't seen you for years Draco," he heard the sadness in her voice. He frowned into his cup.

"You know that I have a bookstore," said Draco, "and it's not bad. The kids are already signed in for the school there, but it's all in Russian, no surprise there, of course. But now that we are here, I can't help but think about their future. Once again, it will depend on some things that will happen here. I'm undecided yet."

"Hmm…" hummed Hermione and sipped her tea, looking thoughtful.

Severus was still looking at Draco, with a calculating look on his face. He looked like he wanted to tell him something too, but he was holding him back. "Sev?" asked Draco and tilted his head to the side.

"Yes?"

"What is it?" said Draco and leaned forward, his heart starting to stutter.

Hermione sipped at her tea quietly, not looking at anyone, her eyes downcast. Draco frowned at her then looked back at Severus. A small silence passed between them; occasionally they'd hear the shrieks of their children playing in the next room. Draco briefly thought if his own kids had their rest, but he dismissed it quickly. Severus was going to tell him something, and by the looks of it, it was something important too.

"It's about Harry," he finally said and Draco turned cold. He didn't want to talk about him, he didn't want to think about him, he didn't even care about him…the last part was untrue, but he was too angry to think about what was true or what was wrong.

"I don't wa-"

But Hermione cut him off, "We know that you don't want to have anything with him. Not now, anyways. But…we must warn you."

"About?" spat Draco through gritted teeth, his hold on his tea cup tightening.

"He doesn't look like himself anymore," said Hermione, her voice low. Draco could hear a tint of sadness there. At Draco's quizzical look, Severus continued.

"What Hermione means is, Ronald has seen him 4 days ago, and he tells us, that he didn't look good. He has been changed, a lot."

"What do you mean?" asked Draco, heart stuttering, mouth watering, and wanting a simple answer from them.

"He-"

But at that moment there was a loud crash and Draco whirled around and saw the kids barreling out of their room, shrieking loudly.

"Сирия! Скорпиус! Что я вам сказал о громких звук?"(Siria! Scorpius! What did I tell you about loud noises?) said Draco through gritted teeth looking furious.

"Мы только-" (We were only-)

"Иди в свою комнату. Сейчас же!" (Go to your rooms. Now!) The last part came out a lot louder then he intended, but he couldn't hold his anger in.

"Draco!" it was Hermione's scandalous voice, as she walked towards the kids kissing Siria's head and wrapping an arm around Eileen, calming them down.

There was a hiccup. Scorpius was watching him, with big bright eyes, and he was hiccupping from fear. Draco tried taking him to doctors, but there was no solution to this; he simply had to ride it out.

"Draco, calm down," Severus' deep voice had a low warning in it and Draco straightened. He stood up and stalked towards his bedroom, and slammed the door after him.

He didn't know why he was so angry, or with whom he was angry, he didn't know why he was feeling so emotional, and why he had let his anger slip through his fingers. But the only thing he was clear about was the fact that something was wrong with Harry; his Harry.

He yelled in frustration and crumbled to floor, a dry sob leaving his lips.

_I miss you so much Harry. What is wrong with you? Tell me, please…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Your reviews D: omg you guys are PERFECT for me. love you all!**  
**now, some drama...? I don't know what to call this!**  
**read, review and enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Eileen's new pink princess dress sparkled as she moved around the house, showing off her new dress to her friends, telling them that Uncle Dray brought it from Russia. Her dark, curly hair was lying peacefully on her small shoulders, her pink cheeks flaming with laughter as she talked to Scorpius.

Draco stood in the kitchen at Hermione's right side, leaning against the counter, watching as his kids played with Eileen, and the other kids. The others were from the Weasley clan. Draco's lip twitched upward in amusement as he watched his kids playing with them, like they've been friends for years.

Hermione was placing some strawberries on the Birthday cake that she made for her daughter. Huffing under her breath every two seconds and mumbling about nonsense. She'd occasionally turn and ask for Draco's assistance, and he'd help her.

They were all waiting for Ronald to come. He hadn't seen him yet, and he was slightly curious as to what he looked like now. Was he the same boy that he'd seen in the school all those years ago? Freckled and ginger, and ate like there was no tomorrow? He was positive that nothing had changed, but he also secretly wished that he'd had grown from being immature. He remembered the hate that he threw at him the night of the fight.

Draco sighed and shook his head, as Hermione turned around and damped the strawberry bowl in the sink. "I'll do it," Draco mumbled and he turned on the water. Hermione smiled at him, and touched his arm briefly. Draco washed the bowl slowly and deliberately. He wanted something to keep him busy and not think about the fact that Harry didn't show up, yet. Hermione knew why he was silent today, but she would occasionally look at him from across the room and simply smile at him, though the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. Draco closed the water and took the towel off the counter and wiped at it.

There was a knock on the door and his movements started to slow, gradually stopping. His heart slammed into his ribcage as he heard the shuffling of the shoes, Severus probably, walking towards the front door and opening it slowly. Hermione looked at Draco's frozen, expressionless profile once and slipped out of the kitchen towards the newcomers.

Draco stood there, eyes downcast, not moving, as he heard the shrieks and delights of Eileen as she cried "Uncle Ron" and there was a deep, bark-like laughter. Draco swallowed hard as he heard footsteps getting closer towards the kitchen and he willed himself to move. His arms were numb, his fingers frozen, and he couldn't move his body at all.

"Draco," Hermione's voice was low and calm. Draco, bowl in hand, turned around slowly and his breath hitched. There standing in between Ron and Hermione, was his Harry. The glass bowl slipped through his fingers and crashed to the floor. The sound was too loud for the small kitchen and he was pulled out of his thoughts. He swooped down and started collect the shreds of glass, mumbling apologies under his breath, to whomever was at his side that moment.

"It's okay, it's fine, don't worry about it," his voice was so sweet, and so musical, that Draco's mind turned into mush. Harry. "I'll buy you another one, Hermione."

At the sound of his voice, Draco looked up and saw Harry right in front of him, kneeling down just like him, face a feet away from his. And he never looked as dashing as he did right now. His black mop of hair was gone; instead it was cut short on the sides and thick black bangs where obscuring his eyes. His eyes; they were bright and emerald green, just like he remembered it, his glasses were gone. His cheeks were flushed a bit; his nose was the same small one, his round rosy red lips were wet from the occasional lick from his tongue. Draco wanted nothing more than to close the gap between them.

There was a sound of one clearing of a throat and Draco blinked twice, the world seemed to come back to life once again and he scrambled up, taking the shreds of the broken glasses with him.

"I'm sorry Hermione," mumbled Draco, his cheeks flaming as he dumped them in the bin, "I was just-"

"It's okay Draco, don't worry about it," Hermione was quick to answer.

Draco nodded once and swallowed hard. He took a deep steadying breath and looked at Weasley, who was standing right next to Hermione, his face expressionless. God, but he had changed. He wasn't the lanky person that he had remembered him from school, he was supporting some muscles now, his long hair was cut-short, and he looked healthy. If Draco wasn't head over heels for Harry, he'd definitely date the ginger.

"Weasley," he tilted his head in greeting, and Weasley did the same. There was an awkward silence and Harry shuffled at his side.

"Hermione, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend over here?" Harry's voice was so calm, so innocent, and so carefree that Draco wanted nothing more than to punch his face for being so.

"Y-yes," Hermione stammered and walked towards them. "Harry this is Draco, one of my…school friends, Draco this is Harry. Harry Potter."

"Pleasure to meet you," said Harry cheerfully and he thrust up his hand for Draco to shake.

Draco looked at it in fear. Here, in the small apartment of his best friends, Harry Potter was being introduced to Draco Malfoy, who knew him with all his heart, body and soul, and he was waiting for him to shake his hand. Draco knew that, if he once touched Harry, he wouldn't be able to let go. But as the seconds passed, Draco couldn't help but lift his hand up and taking Harry's hand into his.

It seemed like, electricity has been shot through him and he couldn't help but gasp in shock. His eyes slipped shut, and he gritted his teeth as emotions after emotions invaded his mind and body. A soft sigh left his lips and he felt his body moving forward.

A firm hand on his chest and his hand being slapped away from Harry's brought him back to earth and he sleepily opened his eyes and blinked at Harry's confused eyes. Harry's brow was furrowed and he was chewing on his lower lip and Draco whimpered, wanting nothing more than to be those teeth that were suckling on it.

"Draco, don't," Hermione hissed into his ear and he looked at her smaller frame, eyes wide and concerned. "I know it's hard to resist, but please…" she continued calmly and Draco reluctantly took a step back from Harry and his heart gave a jolt of protest, but he ignored it.

One look at Ron, a mutual understanding passing through them, silently asking Ron for his help, to keep Harry away from him, and he was walking out of the kitchen, down the hall, and into the bathroom, slamming the door after him and hearing it click shut. He leaned his forehead on the door, and punched it with as much force and anger as he could master. He breathed through his nose, trying to calm his raising heart. He could hear the shrieks and laughter from the kids outside, but it made him feel even angrier at himself. He turned around and slowly slid down the door and onto the floor, looking miserably at the far wall of the bathroom.

It's been seven years since Draco had touched, or seen, Harry at all, but today when he touched him was something, dare he say, magical. He knew that something like this would happen when and if he'd meet Harry again, but he wasn't prepared for it; it left him breathless and wanting more. He thought the bond between them had died down somehow, but it seemed like he had been wrong.

It was stronger than he had ever known it would be. Being away from your bond-mate did nothing good to health, he thought miserably.

He squeezed his eyes shut and breathed softly. He had to calm himself down so he could go back to the party. He could do this, he had to do this. He stood up from the floor and walked towards the sink. He splashed some water on his face and looked at himself in the mirror. He cheeks were flushed a bit from the nerves, his hair was mussed up, and some fringes were lying softly on his forehead. He was wearing his favorite button-up blue shirt with deep blue jeans. He took the towel and dried his face still looking at himself. He had to get a grip over his emotions. But as he said that, he knew he was lying to himself, he knew he couldn't do it, but he had to. Not for himself, but for the kids. He knew they were waiting for him to go back to them.

There was a knock on the door and he straightened. He was sure that it was Severus that had come after him and he collected himself as much as he could. He dumped the towel on the railings, and walked towards the door and opening it his mouth fell open in a shock.

"Blaise? What the fuck are you doing here?" he asked his old friend. Blaise was the same strikingly beautiful as he was when they were still at school.

"It's nice to see you too," Blaise answered sarcastically. With a shout of joy Draco hugged his best friend as tight as he could. "Geroff!" Blaise said half-heartedly, playfully shoving him away, but Draco wouldn't let him. He smiled softly and hugged his friend close. He hadn't realized just how much he had missed Draco, and vice versa.

After a second they released each other and smiled at one another, smirked to be more specific.

"Bald head suits you," commented Draco as he looked at his face. The only thing that had been changed from his friend was him being a head taller than him now. "Why are you so tall?"

"I don't really know," replied Blaise with a chuckle. "Come on, everyone's waiting for you."

Draco blushed and shuffled his feet awkwardly. "Oh, right," he closed the bathroom door after him and the both of them walked towards the dining room. The table was filled with delicious looking foods and Draco realized just how hungry he is. He looked around the table and tried to spot his twins, but there weren't there, he frowned and walked towards Hermione. "Where are they?"

"Where are who?" asked Hermione distractedly, because she was fixing a napkin over Eileen's chest.

"My kids," mumbled Draco, still glancing around.

"Oh, they are still in the…living room," Hermione's actions stopped and she straightened. "Shit."

"What?" Draco walked after Hermione, as she quickly run towards the living room and stopped short. "Hermione, what is it?" asked Draco as he rounded the corner and into the living room; his heart stopped beating.

Harry. His Harry was sitting with his kids, talking softly to them. Draco's heart galloped to life and he exhaled slowly. He never once in his whole life thought of this moment, where his Harry and his kids were sitting together and simply talking. But then panic took place over his heart and he walked swiftly into the room, silently begging his kids for not saying a word to Harry about them.

"Папа!" Siria smiled up at him when he got closer.

"What are you doing?" he asked and looked at their faces.

"Simply talking," said Harry cheerfully and stood up, sending a brilliant smile at Draco, who's heart skipped a beat. "You have a very beautiful kids Draco."

"Thank you," Draco's throat suddenly felt tight and looked down at his shoes.

"Dinner's ready," thank God Hermione was there to save him from awkwardness. He turned around and smiled at her gratefully.

"Папа, ты видел? Это он!" (Dad, did you see that? It's him!) Siria whispered to him in rapid Russian and he nodded impatiently, ushering them towards the dining room.

Everybody was already seated and Draco swallowed hard as he saw the only empty chairs were right next to each other. Draco sighed through his nose and placed his kids on the table right next to Blaise. He sat beside Scorpius, and he shifted a bit as Harry dropped down right next to him, already talking to Ron about something.

The dinner was delicious, and the kids enjoyed it. Laughter and loud talking accompanied them throughout the dinner and Draco, to his utter surprise, was enjoying himself. He would occasionally talk to Hermione or Blaise, but he wouldn't even look at the gorgeous man that sat right beside him.

By the time they had finished eating, the kids were already in the sitting room shrieking and laughing together as they tore Eileen's Birthday gifts. Draco would occasionally turn his head towards the living room to see if the kids were alright. Most of the Weasley clan, including Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had already left, the twins said that they had some business to attend to and they took their wives and kids with them. The only people that were sitting in the dining room were Draco, Harry, Blaise, Ron, and Hermione and of course Severus, who was quiet throughout the dinner and the cake slicing.

"So Potter," started Blaise and Draco looked up curiously. Blaise never talked to Harry, even if his life depended on it, what was he playing at? "What do you do for living?"

"Oh," Harry shifted in his seat and looked at Blaise with open green eyes, "well, uh…you know…"

"But I don't," Blaise said and turned bodily towards Harry, crossing his legs at the ankle and looking at Harry. "I don't know."

"I…erm…I do some stuff," Harry mumbled and sipped at his wine. From the corner of his eyes he saw Hermione and Severus exchange a worried glance.

"Some stuff?" Blaise said casually.

Harry sighed through his nose and pierced Blaise with his flashing green eyes, "Yes, some stuff. Now if you'll excuse me." He stood up from his chair and walked out of the dining room.

"What the fuck Blaise?" hissed Draco at once.

"What? I wanted to talk to him, and that's it," replied Blaise defensively.

"You can't simply ask Harry that kind of question, Blaise," Hermione spoke softly to him, and Blaise scowled.

"Fine, I won't talk," he looked down at his watch and sighed. "I better go already. Pansy's waiting for me."

"Pansy?" asked Draco, the corner of his mouth twitching.

"Yes, and don't look at me like that," he scrunched up his nose and with a salute to the others he walked out of the room too.

Draco yawned loudly, and looked at the clock that sat in the corner, it was closing to midnight and he had to go. "I better go too." He was about to stand up when Hermione spoke again.

"Draco, wait," she said and looked at him pleadingly. "Stay for a minute, we need to talk to you."

Draco slowly sat down and looked at Hermione patiently, his mind wondering what was going on.

"What do you think of Harry now?" she asked softly, her voice low.

"He seems alright, happy I suppose and healthy too, I wouldn't say he'd been starving himself to death or something," he said with a half-smile.

"Its glamour," said Ron bluntly.

"Ronald!" Hermione said scandalized.

"What? He was going to find out about it soon enough," said Ron, defensively, "You were going to tell him about it anyways, why beat around the bush?"

"Find out about what?" asked Draco, and looked at their faces; Severus was quiet. Like always.

"But not like this," Hermione hissed at him and looked worriedly at Draco, then shook her head and stood up, "I'm going to check on the kids." And with a last look at Severus she walked out of the dining room, leaving Ron, Severus and Draco alone.

"Now please tell me what's wrong," asked Draco yet again and looked from Ron to Severus, and back. Ron looked at Severus once and then leaned forward and looked at Draco, as if calculating him. Draco bit back the sneer that threatened to surface on his face. "Well?"

"After that night, Hermione told me not to mention anything to Harry about you, to keep you hidden and the…relationship that you two had together, and I still can't believe how could Harry keep that a secret from me," Ron chuckled under his breath and looked down at his crossed arms on the table. "After that night, everything has changed of course. Harry wasn't the same anymore, he'd shut him in himself and no talk to anyone, at all. He was determined to bring end Voldemort and for good, and we helped him, but he would occasionally tell us to leave him alone, that he'd be better off without us, but me and Hermione weren't going to allow him that. He'd leave us alone for hours, and Hermione would go mad from waiting for him to come back. When he'd return, he'd say that he needed his space and to leave him alone. Hermione and I would give him a space to cool down for a few days then we'd continue our journey."

Draco sat, unmoving as he heard Ron talk about Harry's past. It seemed like he was unfolding a deep secret history, and he couldn't get enough of it.

"By the time we neared the end, where we had to defeat Voldemort, he simply…changed. He wasn't himself anymore. He was cold, distant and right pain in the arse. We thought it was the affect of the Horcruxes…you know about them, right?" At Draco's nod, he continued. "But it wasn't."

"What do you mean?" murmured Draco softly.

"He was, I mean, he is addicted."

"What?" Draco whispered through numb lips.

"He is using drugs. I asked him why he was doing it, and he told me that it…helps him to relax, helps him to forget the pain that he felt before the war. He said that, there were some…foreign feelings that he was feeling. He…he didn't want to feel them anymore, and the only help he could get was through drugs." Ron finished with a sigh and leaned back against his chair and looked at Draco.

Draco looked at Ron with a blank expression. Of course this wasn't true. His precious Harry was an addict.

"But he looks so healthy," said Draco, his voice catching in his throat.

"Like I said, it's all glamour," said Ron. "He is a wreck under it. And he has some-"

"What are you all talking about?"Draco nearly dropped down from his chair from the voice of Harry.

"Harry," whispered Draco.

Harry cocked up a brow and walked towards Ron, sitting right next to him. "Well?"

"Nothing," said Ron lightly, Draco continued watching Harry closely, as if waiting for him to crack. "We were simply remembering our days at school and all."

"Oh," said Harry and turned his bright face towards Draco, whose heart skipped a beat yet again that night. "You were in the same school, as we were right?"

Draco nodded but didn't say anything. He looked so…adorable, so cute, and so beautiful that Draco felt his hand lift up and move towards Harry's face across the table. A soft shimmering surface met his hovering hand and he frowned. What the hell? He turned his head to the side and saw Severus watching him with his black eyes shining menacingly. He looked back towards his hand, now on the table, and slowly pulled it back to him, biting his lip and feeling embarrassed.

'_Don't worry about it, it will pass._' Severus' words floated in his head softly, and he looked up at Severus.

'_I know it will. But it's just…so hard.' _He replied back with a small voice.

'_I know Draco…it used to be like that with me and Hermione, but believe me, in time, it'll pass.'_

'_I'm hoping it will never pass, that it'll stay there forever, but it…it hurts. It hurts for me not to be able to reach out and touch him. I missed him.'_ Draco swallowed hard and looked at Harry once again. He was chatting with Ron about something. He couldn't help but sit back and look at the way he talked.

"Папа?" (Daddy?) Draco looked at the door where his daughter was standing, looking tired and sleepy.

"Да дочинка?" (Yes baby?) Draco lifts his arms beckoning her towards him. She padded towards him sleepily and settles down on his lap, laying her head on his chest.

"Можно мы пойдем домой? Я хочу спать," (Can we go home? I want to sleep) Siria mumbled into his chest and Draco kissed the crown of her head.

"Of course," he murmured softly to her, but she was already asleep. He smiled to himself then stood up cradling her in his arms.

"Where are you going?" asked Harry abruptly and he froze.

"Uh…we are going home," replied Draco, puzzled.

"Oh," there was a tiny bit of disappointment in Harry's voice and Draco's inside erupted into thousands butterflies. He frowned and shook his head.

"I better be off now," he said to Severus who stood up to walk Draco out. "Good night Ron, H-Harry." He stumbled across Harry's name, and walked out of the dining room quickly, not waiting for a reply. He needed to get out of here, and fast.

Hermione was waking Scorpius up softly, and Draco was proud of his son, he wasn't as whiny as all the kids in his age. And he was a light sleeper, which was good.

"Come on, Scorpius," said Draco softly and adjusted Siria in his arms. Scorpius walked towards him slowly, yawning wildly.

"I'll help you with her," it was once again Harry, walking towards them.

Draco swallowed hard and prayed that he had heard him incorrectly, "What?"

"I said I'll help you with her, you can take Scorpius, since he's barely standing," as he spoke, he got closer to Draco and took Siria from his arms. Harry's hand brushed on his chest, and his breath hitched. Hermione was at his side in an instant, her warm hand on his arm, calming him.

"I'm fine," replied Draco softly and smiled down at Hermione concerned face. He leaned down and pecked on her cheek. "Thanks for having us, and sorry about the bowl. I promise I'll buy you a new one."

"Oh no, that's fine really. I never liked it anyway. No offense Harry," she added quickly.

"None taken," said Harry lightly, petting Siria's head with his hand, calming her down as she squirmed in his arms, "I have an awful taste that comes to anything, really. And I'm still wondering, how can I be gay?" He chuckled to himself and Hermione gave him a smile in return.

Draco scooped down and took Scorpius in his arm who was already dozing off on his legs.

"Let's go," said Draco and with a one last look at the Snape family he walked out of the front door, Harry right behind him.

The ride down the stairs was quiet and awkward. Draco didn't know what to talk about, and as it seemed like, neither Harry. When they were finally out of the building, Draco took a deep breath and looked around the street; it was mostly deserted, some cars were parked here and there. His own car, which he bought the second he landed in London, was sitting a bit away from the building. He beckoned Harry towards the car and they walked down the street, shoes crunching under their feet.

Once closer to the car Draco pulled out the keys and clicked on the signal and the locker buttons. He heard the click of the door's being unlocked and opened the back seats door and leaned down to place Scorpius down there softly. Harry turned around the car and did the same with Siria. Draco smoothed down Scorpius' hair back, then moved back closing the door softly, Harry following suit. Draco stood where he was as Harry walked around the car and towards him.

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, H-Harry," said Draco with a small smile on his face, waiting for Harry to tell him something, but Harry was standing there and was looking at him oddly. "Harry?"

"The first time I saw you I was at Hogwarts, lying in Hospital Wing, I had an injury," said Harry softly. He took a small step closer to Draco. "But, I didn't feel anything. I haven't seen you for years, but I don't know why, when we met today once again, and when we shook hands," Harry looked down at his right hand, "I swear I felt sparkles erupt in my palm. It really was an odd feeling," he took another step towards Draco. "Why is that?"

Draco swallowed hard, "I-I don't really know."

"You don't…know?" whispered Harry, and he was so close that Draco could feel Harry's breath ghosting over his face.

"N-No," his voice trembled as he answered Harry. What was he doing? He was driving Draco mad, by standing so close to him and Draco wanted nothing more than to close the gap between them. His eyes slipped shut as Harry moved even closer.

"You're a very strange person Draco Malfoy," and then he was gone.

Draco stood there, shaking from head to toe, his breath coming in small gasps. He clutched a hand over his heart and leaned on his car.

What the hell was that all about?


	4. Chapter 4

**thankyouthankyouthankyou soooooooo much! loved all of your reviews, your concerns for the boys. I was concerned for them too while I was writing it...**

**and something different...**

**read, review, and enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

_A slender arm wrapped around his body and his breath hitched as the body above started to move rhythmically, in and out of him. The pleasure that rippled through him made him gasp for breath and beg for more from the handsome man above him._

_The person above him flipped them over and Harry was on top of him, gasping for breath. He groaned out at the sudden change of position and slowly started to ride himself on the thick dick inside of him. He through his head back and cried out as the person bellow him slapped his hips, telling him to move faster. He complied, and when he was about to cum he looked down into his lover's grey lust-filled eyes._

Harry woke up with a gasp. Eyes wide; his breath coming in short gasps Harry sat in his small apartment and looked around him. It was still night, because of the darkness outside. He squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed a hand over his face. He was covered in sweat, and he was very thirsty. He swiveled his legs off his bed and looked at the clock on his night-stand. Four a.m. in the morning. Harry sighed in frustration and stood up. He softly padded towards the bathroom, relieved himself, and then walked towards kitchen. He opened the freezer and pulled out a bottle of cold water, he drunk from it.

The dreams had been his friends of night for about a year now. He didn't understand them, but he had to admit that they weren't unpleasant. It was good that he didn't wake up with a raging hard-on. The first few months were embarrassing, even for him.

He padded back to his bedroom, plopping down on his bed. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to get a descent sleep, but knew that his night was ruined. He punched his pillow and turned on his side, looking out of the window, and thinking.

He could now add the color of the eyes to the face he had been creating in his mind from the 'wet dreams'. He had the muscular body, the color of his hair which was blonde, and now he had the eye color too. It wouldn't be as scary as it was the first time, where the person didn't have a face, or any other body parts.

Harry would have other dreams too. The person that he was interacting in his dreams, once again, didn't have any identification as to who it was. Harry would always wake up angrily and wipe away the tears that would slip from his eyes because he couldn't remember.

He knew that the person he had forgotten about was someone important to him. And he was sure that the person was missing his company, which he couldn't provide.

Harry sighed in frustration once again and fluffed his pillow once again, turning his face into the pillow and falling into a restless sleep.

* * *

The coffee on the table was getting cold. The quickly used needles were lying on the table, haphazardly. The ropes were lying on the floor, unused and dirty.

Two people were sitting on the couch, breathing heavily, lips attached to each other, hands exploring pulling and groping, making small noises at the back of their throats. They broke apart long enough to shed off their shirts then turn back to kissing each other.

Harry flipped the girl over him and grinded his hips up to get more friction from her, his mind fogged up by the last doze he had taken. The girl was someone he had taken from the bar he goes to a lot. He didn't even know her name, but he knew that he wanted this. He felt the girl fumbling over his pants, and he held back a frustrated sigh. He looked down at her trembling, young hands he grabbed them and flipped them over. He quickly worked on her jeans and pulled them off of her.

He unzipped his pants, pulled out his erection. He started to tug on him viciously, while with the other hand he worked on the girl's clit. He didn't hear her cries in pain as he rubbed her furiously; trying to make her wet so he could get into her as soon as he could. When he was coaxed in his own pre-cum, without thinking, without thinking about it twice, he thrust himself into the girl's young and warm body. He groaned at the back of his throat and started to move fast and hard.

The girl was crying, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Please stop, you are hurting me," the girl sobbed, and tried to push Harry away, but failed as exhaustion and lethargy got the best of her body and mind, soon she was unconscious. Harry once again didn't notice it as he moved frantically over her.

Soon, after more brutal thrusts, he was cumming into her small body. He rode out his orgasm by small quick thrusts and with a groan; he leaned forward and rested his head between her breasts. He was asleep in a matter of seconds.

* * *

"You look awful," commented Ron as he met Harry at the café they go to occasionally.

"Had a rough night," grumbled Harry into his coffee, and trying to get the image out of his mind. The image of the girl lying on his couch blooded and bruised from him. Though he had healed her with magic and wiped her memories, the guilt still stayed with him; hanging into his soul like a dark cloud ready to burst.

"Hermione's been asking about you a lot lately," said Ron.

"Mhm."

"She is worried."

"Mhm."

"She says that if you don't go and visit her soon, she won't ever talk to you again."

"Mhm."

"Harry?" Ron clicked his fingers in front of Harry's face to get his attention back.

"Hm?" Harry looked up at Ron's face, his eyes distant.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," mumbled Harry and drunk his coffee.

"I know you better than anyone Harry, so don't you dare to tell me it's 'nothing'," threatened Ron. "Now, tell me what's up?"

Harry looked at Ron's blue eyes and knew that he couldn't keep it a secret from him. He knew that Ron would be angry at him, but…he was asking for it.

"I've done it again," he said and looked out the window, it was raining.

"You've done…Harry!"

"I couldn't help it Ron, she was just standing there, looking…you know how they look, the girls. She was a virgin too. A virgin! Can you imagine my luck?" exclaimed Harry and smiled brightly at Ron. But Ron didn't know. Ron didn't know what Harry was talking about. He only wanted his friend back. This wasn't the Harry he knew.

"Harry…"

"And I was high," he whispered leaning closer to Ron, "I was higher than I've ever been. And I took her. The girl was scared right out of her mind."

"How can you live with yourself Harry?" Ron murmured lowly.

"Don't start with that shit again Ron," spat Harry through gritted teeth. "I already feel guilty enough as it is. So please do me a favor and shut up."

"You just said that you've 'enjoyed yourself', Harry."

"I-I did?" Harry looked confused. He frowned and tried to remember what he just said, but he realized he didn't remember anything. He rested his head in his hands and sighed, "I can't do this anymore Ron."

Ron looked at Harry miserably; he patted his head and forced him to look up. "You know that you can do better than this Harry, don't you?" Harry nodded and closed his eyes. "I-we can all help you to get better. And…" Ron knew that he was pushing it, but Harry was going to find out soon enough, so why not give him small hints? "There are three people waiting for you to go back to them."

Harry's head snapped up, "What?"

Ron nodded his head, "There are other people that are waiting for you to go back to your old self. I know it's going to be hard. But we are willing to help you."

"Three people?" whispered Harry, his eyes wide, "Who?"

"I can't tell you, yet," said Ron, "Though I wouldn't want them anywhere near you if I had my own way, but…they are a very important people in your life."

Harry looked at Ron.

* * *

"Get that thing away from me, Scorpius!" said Siria as she cleaned her Matryoshka dolls. "Папа! Говори Скорпиус чтоб он оставил меня впокое!" (Dad! Tell Scorpius to leave me alone!)

"Скорпиус!" (Scorpius!) snapped Draco from the kitchen.

There was a thud and angry cries from the living room and Draco stifled a sigh of frustration. He counted to ten then slowly made his way towards the living room. He crossed his arms and looked at the scene in front of his eyes. Siria was crying and kneeling on the floor, one of her Matryoshka doll was smashed into pieces. Scorpius was standing close by, looking guilty, Butch in his arms, hiccupping.

"What happened?"

"Я ничего не сделал! Это все она!" (I didn't do anything! It's her fault!)

"Не верна! Пап, я только…(He is lying! Dad, I was only)I was only cleaning my dolls, and he had to shove his stupid rabbit on my face! Он знает что я его не люблью!" (He knows that I don't like him!)

Draco stood there and looked at his kids yelling at one another. Angry tears running down their faces. He took a deep steadying breath.

"Хватит," (Stop it.) Draco said calmly and looked at his kids. The both of them shut their mouth and looked at Draco. "Извиняйся, Скорпиус." (Scorpius, apologize.)

"Извини," (Sorry.) grumbled Scorpius, hugging Butch close to his chest.

"Siria."

"Sorry."

"Are we done with the drama for today? Now go get ready, we are going out. We are going to meet Uncle Severus and Eileen."

The kids perked up immediately and shuffled to their feet, running to their bedroom. Draco shook his head, amused. He walked towards the table where Siria left her dolls. He picked one up and chuckled. She was truly obsessed with these. He sat down on the chair and looked around himself. The house was pleasant, but… it was foreign, not only for him, but for the kids too. He knew that it was hard for them, but he'd silently promise himself that they were going to be alright in here, that everything would work out in the end, and maybe the three of them could get Harry back to them. He remembered the next day as the kids woke up, happier then they had ever been, running towards him and telling him their encounter with Harry. Oh how happy they were, it broke his heart.

And Harry…Draco sighed again. What was he going to do with him?

"O-oh s-sorry," stammered Draco, as he stumbled upon a person that rounded the corner. He looked up and he froze as he was captured by the emerald eyes. "H-Hi."

"Draco, what a pleasant surprise," said Harry with a big grin. Draco's eyes zeroed down on Harry's lips. There it was; the pull again to engulf Harry into his arms and never let him go. He forced himself to look back at Harry's eyes. He smiled hesitantly.

"What are you doing here?" blurted Draco the first thing that came to his mind.

"Oh well, you know…" he gestured to the trolley full of food in front of him. "Buying some food, didn't have anything at home." Continued Harry, for some unknown reason he wanted to talk to Draco. He felt like he knew Draco from somewhere, but where?

"Same h-" Draco was cut-short as his kids run into him.

"Dad, I want this cereal!" said Siria holding up Coco Pops.

"And I want this one!" said in a louder voice Scorpius and held out Corn Flakes.

The kids talked over each other, and Draco looked down at them a half-smile on his face. He looked up at Harry and shrugged his shoulders. The kids stopped talking once they saw Harry.

"Hi da-Harry," said Scorpius, his cheeks flaming red with embarrassment. He nearly slipped. He looked quickly at Draco, his eyes wide. Draco only smiled sadly at him and patted it head, telling him it was okay. Scorpius gulped and looked guiltily to the floor.

"Hey Scorpius, how are you?" asked Harry with a small smile on his face.

"I'm good," mumbled Scorpius, hiding his face on Draco's hip.

"He's very shy," answered Draco, squeezing Scorpius close.

"Can't imagine why," replied Harry. "He looks like you, but not Siria." Siria grinned up at him and Harry grinned back. "She's more like…"

"Dad," Scorpius interrupted quickly and looked at Draco. He felt his dad's discomfort and thought that it was time to interfere. Draco looked down at Scorpius, gratefully. "I still say I want this one."

"You can have it," said Draco.

"I want this one too," Siria said quickly.

"You can have it too."

The kids cheered and ran away from Draco. He sighed and looked at Harry with a small smile on his face, "They are handful, but they are really good kids."

"And beautiful too," replied Harry, as they started to walk down the aisle, their trolleys in front of them.

"Yeah, they are," mumbled Draco under his breath.

"I was wondering," said Harry while looking for some spaghettis, "who is their mother?"

Draco stumbled upon his footing. He gripped the railing with white knuckles and breathed softly, calming his racing heart. He swallowed hard and averted his gaze; not meeting Harry's questioning one. "They do not have one."

Realization dawned on Harry's features and he let out a soft "oh". Draco started to walk again, not looking back, but knowing that Harry was coming after him.

After that the conversation stirred off from sensitive topics, staying on about non-important things. Draco would occasionally mentally slap himself for looking at Harry a lot than necessary. He looked good today, and cheerful too, nothing like the man Hermione, Severus, and Ron told him. He looked once again healthier than usual. Was it the glamour working its wonders on Harry's face?

They were soon arrived at the cashier and were paying for their groceries; Draco insisted that he'd pay for Harry's, and he blushed like a teenager as Harry gave him one of his brilliant smiles. And Draco's hands shook as he took the bags from the counter and the four of them left the grocery store. Without thinking Draco walked towards his car. He was surprised when he saw Harry standing at the pavement and looking from left to right, and back again.

"Harry?" Draco called, as he finished placing the bags in the luggage boot. He walked towards him slowly, "What are you doing?"

Harry frowned, "Um…I'm waiting for the bus?"

"What bus?" now it was Draco's turn to frown. "Come on, I'll take you home."

"N-no, it's okay Draco. I-I'll take a bus, really," stammered Harry, blushing furiously.

"Potter, don't make me force you into the car," snapped Draco at his wits end. He didn't want his time with Harry to end this soon.

Harry pursed his lips and looked around himself. Technically, his bus was going to come in ten minutes, but he was tired and hungry, and wanted nothing more than to get home soon. He looked back at Draco, and his heart skipped a beat. The soft afternoon sun was glistening off his platinum blond hair, the soft breeze was making it messier at every passing second, he white button-down shirt never looked that good on anyone else but him, his blue jeans were tight on him, and he looked like a runway model. Harry swallowed hard, his throat suddenly very dry. He looked delicious. Something stirred inside of his heart, like an ache, and it was directed towards the man right in front of him.

Unconsciously he slowly walked towards him, his heart slamming into his ribcage with fervor. He realized that he was yearning for the man's touch. He wanted to feel Draco's soft hand on top of his. He wanted to embrace him, he wanted to kiss those rosy lips of his, but knew that he couldn't, not yet.

Harry stood right in front of Draco, gazing up at him. Draco was taller then he, and he knew it, but it still gave him the pleasantness of being the small boy, because maybe he'd take care of him if he needed the help. He knew that he needed it, to be taken care of. Ron told him that everyone was willing to help him out of his misery, and he remembered when Ron told him so, he silently hoped that Draco was one of those people. He wanted to get better.

"Well?" he was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard Draco's voice. It was soft velvet.

"Hm?" asked Harry and looking straight into Draco's eyes, nowhere else, because he knew if his eyes dipped down to his lips, he would latch himself on it in a heartbeat.

"I said, are you coming or what?" Draco said slowly and deliberately.

Harry blinked, "Oh, yeah sure." He adjusted the bags in his hand and walked silently by Draco.

When they got closer to the car, Draco re-opened the truck, and let Harry dump his bags to the left side, which wasn't occupied by Draco's.

Soon they were driving silently in the car. The kids were whispering and giggling to themselves, occasionally looking at Draco and Harry. Draco would glare at them from the rearview mirror, but he wouldn't comment on it, even if he wanted to snap at them, he knew that he wouldn't. Not with Harry around. He didn't want to embarrass them in front of their dad.

The thought made him shiver and he took in a shuddering breath.

"So, Harry," Scorpius started to talk and Draco's attention got back to them. He glared at the kids, but they ignored him, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Something flashed on Harry's face, but it was quickly wiped away replaced with a smile, "No, I don't."

"Then a boyfriend?" asked Siria.

"That's enough," said Draco.

"No, no," Harry was laughing, "it's alright. No, I don't have a boyfriend either."

"So you are single," stated Scorpius.

"Yes I am."

"Then you should go out with dad tonight," Siria said, casually and gave them an innocent look. Draco almost gave in, but he knew his little devils.

"Scorpius, Siria, if you don't want to be punished tonight then kindly shut up," Draco said through gritted teeth, glaring at them from the rearview mirror. The both of them stuck their tongues out, crossed their arms and pouted.

Draco stopped the car at the red light silently cursing his kids. He squirmed in his sit as he realized that Harry was watching him. He glanced at him, and sure enough he was looking at him with, dare he say, hungry look in his eyes, his lips were parted, his cheeks were flushing, and he was breathing very slowly and deeply. Draco swallowed and squirmed again. Why was he looking at him like that?

"What?" he asked finally and looked at Harry.

"You know, they are right."

"What?" asked Draco again, stunned.

"We should go out."

Draco didn't dare to answer. Instead he drove his car faster than it was allowed to get Harry home as soon as possible. He turned the corner of the last street and stopped right in front of Harry's building.

Few years ago, Harry sold the Grimmauld Place to some rich wizards, now he was living in a small apartment. Draco parked in front of the building, his grip on the wheel tightening as Harry still sat there, looking at him.

"What do you say tonight at six?" said Harry, unbuckling the seat-belt.

"For what?"

"For our date," Harry answered.

"Are…you…what?"

"I'm serious," said Harry firmly, his emerald eyes flashing. "I'm going to wait for you, tonight at six. Don't be late."

With that he was out of the car, taking his bags from the truck, and was walking up the stairs to his building. Draco sat there looking shocked. Did he…Was he going to go out with Harry tonight? And it was entirely his kids fault.

He looked at their grinning faces, and sighed in defeat. They really are going to be the death of him.


	5. Chapter 5

**I've had these 'asks' about Draco being pregnant is wrong cos he is the 'tallest' one, so he is a top. No. It isn't. If you watch some gay p0rns, then you'll see that half of the actors, who bottom, are the tallest ones. So that'll mean, height isn't everything. Thank you.**

**read, review, and enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

"You told the whole school that it was an accident, but I knew better. You were a magnet for troubles."

"You are lying. I didn't do it on purpose and I was sure that it was an accident."

"It was not and you know it. You're just a show-off."

"I'm not! It was my first Quidditch game, I never heard of it until I got to Hogwarts. And I'm pretty sure you knew about it."

"Yeah yeah, keep telling yourself that Potter."

The boys were sitting in a small, crowded bar, drinking beer and talking to each other over the loud noises. It was a Saturday evening and everyone was out having fun. Harry picked this place first, saying that they should have something to drink then they'd continue towards their next destination, for which Draco hadn't a clue. They were discussing Harry's first Quidditch match and the part where he swallowed the Snitch.

"But really Draco, I'm telling you it was an accident," said Harry for the tenth time when they had started their conversation.

"Nothing about you is accidental," said Draco with a cheeky grin and taking a sip from the bottle.

"Whatever," Harry sighed, looking down at his hands on the table. Draco stared. He knew that this was a bad idea, just the two of them, together; out for a date, but his kids pushed him to it, and the next thing he knew, he was driving towards Harry's building waiting for him. He could've been a bit not so handsome today, but of course everything was perfect about Harry. He was wearing a plaid button down shirt, a blue cardigan, tight dark blue jeans, and shoes that even girls would go crazy for. His hair was mussed, and Draco wanted nothing more than to run his fingers in them, or tug at them while he attached his lips to Harry's neck. As soon as the thought came Draco blushed furious and twirled the bottle in his hands.

The crowd cheered loudly as England scored. A smile tugged at his lips while he turned around and looked at all the Muggles that were there, cheering. He never knew that he'd like to spend his evening in a Muggle bar. He turned around and almost fell down from the bar-chair.

Harry was looking at him with his big emerald, unguarded eyes. Draco felt himself getting lost in them. He squirmed a bit in his chair. They were too open for him, and he was slightly unnerved by it.

"Harry?" he croaked out, the sounds of cheering was getting duller in his ears, until there was nothing but the two of them.

"Do you know…that you are a very handsome man?" murmured Harry his eyes searching Draco's face. They passed his lips 3 times, and each time Draco would lick them.

"Um… I have been told once or twice," breathed Draco.

They were getting closer and closer to each other by each second. Their breathing was rapid, their hearts beating wildly.

"I wonder who it might've been…" murmured Harry, his breath ghosting over Draco's lips, making him shiver and to close his eyes.

"I have been told by…y-you," stuttered Draco.

Their lips were an inch away from each other and Draco swallowed hard, begging Harry to stop torturing him like this, the bond was pulling them together and Draco's mind was blurring with need. He wondered how it would feel like if he closed the gap between them and to feel his lovers' lips on his once again. Would he feel the same way as he did years ago? Or would it be different? _Kiss me already._

Draco jumped a mile when his phone rang. He cursed under his nose and fetched it from his pocket. He saw his mother's number and he quickly pushed the green button.

"Is everything alright?" he quickly asked and wiped a hand over his forehead. It was unbearably hot in the bar.

"Yeah, everything's perfectly fine. I'm calling to know how you are."

"I'm good, mum," Draco restrained him from rolling his eyes and shook his head instead looking at Harry with apologetic face, but that was not the right thing to do. Harry was looking at him with lust-filled eyes. All Draco's blood drained to his groin and he blushed furiously. He cleared his throat unnecessarily.

"What's happening?" asked Narcissa.

"Nothing mum, I have to go."

"Are you being safe?"

"Mum!" hissed Draco looking flustered. He heard her laugh quietly. "Is everything alright with the kids?" asked Draco.

"Yes, they are already sleeping."

"Alright, kiss them from me. I'll call later. Bye." Draco shut his phone quickly and looked down at his hands, getting his breathing back to normal.

"Is-Is everything alright?" Harry's soft voice brought Draco back to earth.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Draco replied with a soft smile on his face.

"Okay," Harry said with a relief. "Let's get out?"

Draco looked at Harry's face for a second, and then said. "Sure, why not?"

Harry smiled and dropped some money on the table. He raised his eyebrows at Draco in question and Draco nodded back, getting up from the chair and shrugging on his jacket the both of them walked out of the bar.

Harry was wearing a woolen sweater, with a button up shirt underneath it, and Draco marveled the fact that he didn't have a jacket on it and wasn't cold. It was raining all day long, and it was now a bit chilly, so Draco zipped up his jacket properly, and pushed his wriggling hands into the pocket of it to keep him warm, and to not allow them to reach out for Harry's hand. The both of them started walking side by side in silence. Occasionally, they'd look at each other, smile then turn back at looking in front of them.

They walked and walked, and Draco was getting antsy about the silence and the fact that he didn't know where they were going, and he was about to ask Harry about it, he heard loud cheers from somewhere. He frowned and glances at Harry's profile, but found the boy looking straight ahead, a small smile on his lips which left Draco breathless.

He turned back to look at what Harry was watching and stopped short, a foolish grin stretching on his face.

They were at an amusement park. Draco watched around himself in amazement. There was everything that would satisfy his hunger for the park's game. The last time he had been in an amusement park he had just given birth to his babies and it was only for an hour or two.

"So?" said Harry excitedly, beaming from ear to ear. "Tell me what you think?"

"You are full of surprises, Potter," said Draco, but he was smiling nonetheless. He watched as group of friends, not older than college students, laughing and talking loudly made their way towards the twister. Draco knew how horrible that twister was, and he felt sorry for them, but he knew what they were like; reckless, and ready for adventures.

"Come on," Harry said, and grabbed Draco by his hand, dragging him after him.

Draco shivered from head to toe from the touch and felt Harry squeeze his hand in return. He told him to get a grip and come down from the clouds, but it was a hard thing to do, considering the fact that he and Harry were walking very closely, because of surrounding people, and they had to squeeze together in and out of crowds, to get to their destination. Every time their shoulders touched or Harry would turn and smile at him, all he wanted to do was take Harry away and kiss him breathless. Harry stopped short and looked up, his face bright from his brilliant smile. Draco ripped his gaze off of his face and looked at what Harry was watching.

A roller coaster.

Harry dragged him towards the conductor and took the tickets for the ride.

They waited not more than a minute and were seated in a blue boot looking around them. It was a windy night and Draco shivered lightly. Being in his jacket didn't help him at all. He looked at Harry and saw him looking out around the surroundings a thoughtful frown on his beautiful forehead, and Draco had the desire to smooth it away.

"It's been a beautiful night," commented Draco, trying to make a small conversation out of nothing.

Harry looked at Draco for a minute, and Draco got the glimpse of faraway look, but then it cleared away replaced by the entire familiar grin on his face. "I'm glad you are enjoying yourself Draco."

Draco smiled at Harry and looked at the horizon. He looked up at the star-filled sky and sighed deeply. He closed his eyes for a minute, basking himself into the sensation that was Harry, sitting right next to him, he could feel the warmth of his body; he could hear how he was breathing, slow, sensual.

"There's something about you…" Harry started and Draco looked at him. Harry was looking straight ahead. "That…I don't know what it is, I can't put a finger on it, but you are…you feel very familiar to me. Like I've known you all my life, but…" He shrugged helplessly. "I can't remember you. And it…it hurts me. I'm sure that you had a very important role in my life, but what it is, I can't…I don't know." He turned his head around and looked at Draco, his face full of sorrow and sadness. "I…Draco," his voice shook now, he moved slowly closer, and took his hands in his, getting them closer to his face. Harry breathed the scent of Draco's hands and cupped his face with them. Draco looked at him helplessly, "Draco, please, please tell me what we were in…in my past life. I can't remember you. I don't know why it is, but I can't. And I'm positive that you meant so much to me. Y-You were part of my life. So very important," he kissed Draco's palm lovingly. A tear escaped his eye, making his way down to Draco's hand. Draco's heart broke. "Please…"

Draco didn't know why, and how it happened, but he moved a bit closer, and wrapped his arm around Harry, hugging him closer to his side, his other hand still staying on Harry's face. Draco kissed the crown of his head and rested his cheek on it closing his eyes, breathing in the scent that was Harry.

Draco wasn't ready to tell Harry who his was, is, for Harry. He didn't want it to happen like this when Harry was all upset of not remembering Draco. He wanted…he didn't know what he wanted, but not for Harry to find out about it like this. So he simply held Harry closer, as the man cried softly, and waited till they were down to earth.

The radio was playing softly in a background. The light rain was hitting on the car windows slowly, making small clicking sounds that calmed his nerves. Draco was sitting in front of the wheel, hands on his lap, twitching. He looked out of the window at the black sky and sighed softly to himself.

Harry sat right next to him, unmoving. His eyes were red and puffy, he was biting on his lower lip, Draco was sure that he was preventing himself to cry in front of him. After the roller coaster, Harry had no mood to do anything else, though they just got there, and asked Draco to take him home. Draco agreed.

Now, here they were, sitting right in front of Harry's building, silently. Draco knew that Harry had something to say to him, but what it was, he didn't know. Draco sighed in frustration and turned around, looking at Harry's miserable profile.

"Harry," Draco started. Harry blinked. "Is there something you want to tell me?" Harry swallowed, but stayed silent. Draco sighed. "Harry, as much as I like your company, I have to tell you that I have kids that are-" He was cut short by feeling a very warm body pressed against him, and insisting lips on his. Draco gasped and pulled back. "What are -"

"Shut up and kiss me," breathed Harry hotly. He cupped Draco's face in his hands and kissed him fully on the mouth. Harry moved, with Draco's help, and straddled Draco's hips. He was breathing hard, nipping on Draco's mouth hungrily. He molded their lips together and let out a moan as Draco grabbed him by his hips and moved him closer. Harry was sweating, he moved back and grabbed the hem of his sweater, pulling it over his head, and he chucked it away and continued kissing Draco.

Draco on his part was begging himself to not lose consciousness, get Harry closer to him, and kiss him back. He was getting hard on each passing minute, and he was sure that if Harry didn't stop now, they were going to do something for each neither of them was ready.

His eyes flew open as he felt Harry's hands working on the buttons on his shirt. He swallowed thickly, blinking through his haze as Harry started to plant kisses on his jaw, working his way towards his ear, grazing his teeth at the earlobe, kissing the side of his neck. His arms felt heavy and numb, but he pushed Harry away a bit, using the small amount of strength he had in him.

Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder, breathing hard, tickling his neck with each breath. Draco made his arms move, and he crashed Harry to him, hugging him. He kissed Harry's neck lovingly, and squeezed him closer.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered. "I don't know what happened. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Draco whispered back thickly, kissing him again. "It's okay."

"I'm so sorry Draco. I wasn't thinking," Harry said miserably.

"Harry," Draco nudged Harry face up and looked deeply into his open eyes. "I said its okay, okay?"

At that moment Harry looked like the man that he was years ago; small, innocent, sad. Draco's heart went out for him. He pulled Harry into his arms, and embraced him once again.

"I just…" Harry said after ten minutes of silence. "It was really hard for me. I could remember everyone, and what happened to me at school, and sometimes, it was hard for me, because I knew that there was something missing from my thoughts, you know? There was a gap there, broken…and I didn't know how to feel it in. It's still hard, because I see you all the time and it's…and I don't know who you are. And then there's this dream."

"What dream?" asked Draco cradling Harry closer. They were now lying in the backseat of Draco's car, comfortably.

"I see this faceless man, that I have never…no, not never. I mean, I know that I've seen that man in my life, but I don't know who he is. And there's so much familiarity of where we are. It's like I know where we are, and I can feel what we are doing, but I can't see his face. It's like; his face has been wiped away."

"Is there any other details to the man of your dreams?" asked Draco. Was there anyone else that Harry had lost his memories of?

"He is well built, and he has blond hair," Harry faltered and pulled back and looked down at Draco's body. "You have a rather good body."

"Well, thanks," Draco scowled at Harry.

"What? I'm telling the truth. You-" Harry touched Draco's chest and torso "-have…six packs?"

"What? No, I don't," replied Draco quickly, but it was too late. Harry was unbuttoning him hastily. "Harry don't." Draco started to panic.

"Hey, hey," Harry grabbed Draco's chin and made him look at him. "I'm not going to do anything to you, unless you want me to."

"But I don't want you to look on my chest," said Draco.

"Why? I want to."

"But you said…?"

"I said I'm not going to _do_ anything to you," Harry said emphasizing the word 'do'. Harry kissed Draco's lips softly and continued unbuttoning. "Aha!" he cried out in triumph, but then his smile fell from his face and he looked shocked.

Draco didn't have any six packs, he had scars; scars, which started from his chest; down to the point that it went under Draco's jeans. Harry tentatively touched one of them; it was the harshest of them all. His hand shook as he slowly traced the length of it down to the edge of the jeans. Draco grabbed his hand and stopped him.

Harry looked at Draco's face, who was silently asking him to stop. Harry nodded and settled down on Draco's chest, leaving small kisses here and there. Draco breathed out softly, begging himself not to start crying.

* * *

"How was your date?" Narcissa asked the very next morning as Draco was going to take his kids from her, but now they were sitting around the table and were having breakfast.

"Yeah, how was your date?" piped-up Scorpius.

"Yeah, what did you do?" asked Siria.

"Was he okay?"

"Did he remember you?"

"Does he know that we are his kids?"

"Does he know that we are his kids?"

Draco looked down at his cup of tea, ignoring them and their questions. He didn't have much sleep, his back was hurting and he wanted nothing more than to sleep. He yawned loudly and looked up as he felt a small hand on his own. Siria was touching his hand, and she was looking concerned. She looked so much like Harry at that moment that his heart melted.

"Everything's fine," replied Draco with a small sigh. "Are you finished?" The kids nodded and scrambled up from their sits. "Good, go get your coats."

As the kids run away; hollering over each other, Narcissa moved to sit next to Draco, "What happened?"

"Nothing mum, really. I'm just tired. We stayed up late last night," as if on cue Draco yawned loudly, and rubbed on his eyes tiredly.

"All night long?" asked Narcissa and wiggled her eyebrows.

"No mum!" said Draco and blushed to the roots of his hairline. "We didn't do anything. We were simply…talking."

"About?"

"Just life..." said Draco.

"Hmm…"

"What?"

"Nothing, can't I simply say hmm without a reason? You're acting weird this morning."

"Got it from you," mumbled Draco as he stood up.

"I heard that," yelled Narcissa after her son.

"I meant you to," yelled back Draco, and then he was gone, taking his kids with him.

Narcissa looked out the window and smiled to herself. Her Draco was getting back to normal, without him even realizing it.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm in a rotten mood, so I decided to share this with you today, and not wait till tomorrow to do so. and the last chapter didn't get as much attention as the others -sigh- oh well...**

**read, review and enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Two weeks later._

"I'm thinking of going back to Russia."

His announcement was received by deafening silence. Severus sat silently and looked at Draco with no expression, while Hermione literally dropped the tray full of hot-chocolates but managed to place it on the table without spilling them, looking at Draco with wide eyes.

"What?"

"I want to go back to Russia," said Draco, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I have a job there. I don't doubt that Maria and Natasha will get through with it, but I missed my life there, and-"

"You missed your life there? Really Draco, you didn't have a life there," Hermione said frantically. "You were sad and lonely there."

"Hermione, you do-"

"No, don't interrupt me," Hermione said, "I don't want to hear it again. You are not leaving!"

"But why shouldn't I? Give me one good reason, why I shouldn't."

"Harry." It was Severus who answered. The both of them looked at him. Draco looked away quickly and sighed.

"You very well know what happened between us. We only kissed, and he doesn't remember me. I'm not going to sit here and wait for him like a pathetic fool."

"But you aren't pathetic Draco. Don't you understand?" said Hermione. She sat down next to Severus, and felt him place a hand on the small of her back.

"Hermione, I'm done with this. I don't want anything to do with him."

"But you didn't even start on anything! You've had one date, and that was it. I know it didn't give you anything, but…Draco, think about it this way. What if…What if you'll make Harry fall for you once again?" Draco frowned and looked down at the coffee table his mind reeling. "And you know that you can do it. And you are still bonded, that gives you a boost." Hermione paused for a minute, and bit her lip, thinking if she was pushing too far, but she couldn't hold it in her. Severus grabbed her waist, squeezing it in warning, but she ignored him. "Think about your kids. They'd want to get their dad back right?"

"Leave the kids out of this. You know that they have no say in this."

"Oh really?" Hermione said her eyebrows quirking up. "Really? They are your and Harry's kids! Don't you understand what it'll do to them if you'll take them away from their dad? They won't forgive you."

"Harry doesn't know about them!" Draco all but yelled it. "He doesn't fucking know they even exist! Yes, they met! Yes, they talked! But this is abnormal! I can't tell Harry all about my pregnancy and how I'm his husband and we are bonded! I can't simply do it. He'll hate me."

"He'll hate you a lot more if you'll take the kids and leave without an explanation."

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you seen how well the three of them are together? How _happy_ they are?"

Draco clicked his mouth shut and glared at Hermione. She was right, like always. For the past few days Harry had been spending more time around the kids, getting to know them. Even taking them to a walk or to a park where he'd spend time playing with them. It wasn't that Harry knew about his daughter and son, but more of a fact that he was feeling somehow connected to them. Draco knew this because Harry told him about it a few days ago, telling him that he somehow knows them from somewhere, but can't remember where.

And here Draco was, panicking about it. He wasn't ready to let Harry back into his life. He wanted to take things slowly. And the only way he knew to deal with problems was running from them.

* * *

He was pushed back by a force he never knew Harry had in him, a hot mouth on his neck. He groaned and pulled Harry closer to him by his neck. He hissed as Harry bit at the side of his neck and sucked on it, Draco was sure it'd bruise soon, but he didn't care. Harry was doing so many things with his tongue that was leaving Draco aching and wanting more.

"I want you," Harry hissed into his ear making Draco shudder, before he dropped to his knees and fumbled with Draco's jeans. Draco, breathing shakily, helped Harry get the buttons undone. Once he was released, Harry didn't waste a breath of preparing Draco, as he lunged forward and took him fully into his mouth. Draco gasped in a breath and whimpered, trying to keep his voice down.

They weren't in a very comfortable place right now, they were in a dark alley way that they had found after the small dinner they had together. They couldn't keep their hands off each other and they had to do something about it, so here they were, in a dark alcove, and Draco was having the blow-job of his life.

Draco hadn't had action for the past few years, whenever he tried to date someone his bond to Harry didn't allow him to do so. So he ended up by wanking himself into oblivion, an un-satisfactory way. But…never mind that, Harry was taking him deeper into his mouth and the only thing Draco could do now was whimper and try to stay up and not fall. Harry licked at the head and sucked on it greedily, making Draco buck his hips. Harry licked him from bottom to the top and looked up at him, with heavy lidded eyes. Draco could swear his heart stopped beating for a minute there. Harry took him once again in his mouth and moved his head up and down his length.

Draco couldn't help but move his hips with Harry's movements. Harry made encouraging sounds at the back of his throat and Draco's hips snapped forward. He fucked Harry's mouth without as much as a small thought to slow down his moves. He felt Harry's fingers curl up around his hips, nails digging in his flesh, but he simply couldn't stop. Instead, he gripped Harry's hair tighter and moved Harry's head the way he wanted, and surprisingly Harry gave in, and let him move it the way he wanted.

It seemed like it could go on for forever, but then Draco's hips stilled and with a strangled groan he came into Harry's mouth and Harry took it all in. Harry sucked on him as much as he could, and then licked him clean swallowing it all, not spilling a thing.

Draco was breathing hard when Harry tucked him back into his jeans, and did his zipper. He stood up, leaned in and kissed Draco slowly. Draco kissed him back lazily, too sluggish from Harry's sucking, and he felt like his body was being vacuumed off.

Harry pecked him on the lips ones again then hugged him. He simply hugged. Draco was frozen for a minute, and then he wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him closer. How many sleepless nights Draco spent in his small apartment in Russia thinking of this time? How many times he had cried himself to sleep because he couldn't touch Harry, because Harry wasn't close to him? How many times? Right now, it didn't matter anymore. Harry was in his arms, face at the crook of his neck, lips barely touching the skin there, feeling his hair on his cheek. He turned his head to the side and left a small kiss on Harry's temple.

"You smell good," Harry murmured, and Draco smiled, and to his horror he blushed.

"You do too," he whispered back, and felt Harry's silent laughter, breathe ghosting over his neck. He closed his eyes and sighed blissfully. He'd stay in this alley way if he had to, if it'd keep Harry in his arms. _My Harry._

"What?" said Harry and pulled back, his expression unreadable.

Draco froze. "What what?"

"You said something," Harry looked at Draco now like he could read him. Draco shuffled his feet.

"What are you talking about I didn't-"

"You said 'My Harry'."

Silence.

Draco was sure that people could hear his erratic heartbeat down the street.

"Am I yours?" asked Harry, "Because if I am not, I'd love to be. Really, I'd want to have something with you."

Draco shook his head, closing his eyes, "It's not that easy Harry."

"Why?"

"Because it's not. It was never easy."

"But we can make it easier for us…" said Harry, and moved closer, resting his forehead on Draco's and nudging their noses. "We can make this work."

Draco shook his head, his emotions choking him, "Harry, we had a history, we had a _story._ We simply cannot work. There is so much you don't even know!"

"Then tell me! Tell me what I don't know, and we'll work this out."

"I-"

"You can explain it to me. I'm sure you can. And I'm positive that I won't freak out."

Draco looked at Harry's open face. He wanted nothing more than to be with Harry, but he knew that Harry wouldn't accept it so easily, he was sure that Harry would not only freak out, but also run from him. He couldn't lose Harry. He wasn't ready for it. But he was willing to run from him.

"Please…" Harry whispered and Draco's heart melted. Harry always knew how to get to him, knew what to say, and how to say it. His voice was a mere whisper, a broken voice filled with raw emotions. "I need to know who I was. I need to know who you were in my life…"

* * *

The sky was filled with bright stars; it was a chilly night too. The boys were lying on the hood of Draco's car. They were somewhere unknown to people, Draco's favorite place. He always loved this place, always came here to think or to just spend time alone. He looked to his right side and saw Harry looking at the sky, with a small cleft between his eyebrows, clearly deep in thought.

"So we were enemies?" asked Harry after awhile. Draco nodded. "Why would be?"

"Because I was an ass to you and your friends."

"Oh right yeah, you just said it."

There was another silence.

"But, we were in a relationship in our sixth year?" asked Harry and turned on his side to look at Draco.

"Yes, we were, it was amazing," Draco closed his eyes and breathed in slowly, calming down his raising heart.

"But something happened…"

"So many things happened…" murmured Draco.

"We have all the night ahead of us…" said Harry helpfully.

"I know that we do, I'm thinking just how much longer you are going to stay at my side after what I'll tell you…"

Harry chuckled, "Try me."

"You asked for it," Draco breathed out and got more comfortable on the hood.

"It all started with bonding."

"Bonding?" asked Harry, "As in the Marriage bond?"

Draco nodded, "Yes." Harry nodded, looking thoughtful.

After awhile, Harry said, "So if we got bonded, then…we are still bonded?" Draco looked at Harry, without uttering a word. "We are… so that's why I felt…oh…"

"What did you feel?"

"When we…When I first saw you I felt like I knew you somehow. I felt like...I don't know," Harry squeezed his eyes shut and moved closer to Draco, which in turn turned to his side and gathered Harry into his arms, leaving a small kiss on his forehead. Harry breathed out slowly, his breath ghosting over Draco's neck. Draco willed himself not to get distracted by it. "I feel connected to you…" repeated Harry.

"It's because we are bonded Harry," murmured Draco, his lips brushing over Harry's forehead. He felt him shiver.

The next thing he knew, he was being kissed breathless. Harry was kissing him with hunger, kissing him like he was a starving man. He explored Draco's mouth with his tongue with quick rough thrusts, and Draco opened his mouth further for him. Harry moved closer, cupping Draco's cheek he gently pushed Draco on his back and he draped himself on top of him, lining up with his body easily, like he belonged there.

He pulled back and looked down at Draco's dazed look; mouth half-open, lips swollen red, hair mussed. He was breathing hard, cheeks flushed with need and arousal. Harry slowly moved his hips to the side and felt Draco's arousal. He was surprised to see that he was that hard, they only kissed, but he didn't think about it much and then he dipped in and kissed him again, this time it was slow, and sensual.

"You are driving me mental," Draco gasped out as Harry moved back again, his fingers touching Draco's face.

"You too Draco, oh God," Harry shifted again. "Is this how it was supposed to be? Our times together, filled so much with heat and need? I can't get enough of you," he kissed him again.

"It was much hotter than it is right now," Draco said and kissed Harry's neck, biting down on it harshly.

"Y-yeah?" Harry hissed out.

"Oh yeah," Draco pulled Harry down by his neck and nipped his lower lip harshly. "It'll be hotter now that we won't have to hide from anyone."

"Wait," Harry pulled back and looked down at Draco, "What about Siria and Scorpius?"

Draco's hands stilled and his eyes snapped open. He looked up at Harry. Fuck he looked hot. Draco traced the edge of Harry's jaw-line with his hand. Harry didn't know anything about his own kids, and Draco wasn't ready to tell him about them. But the fact stayed this; the kids would go ecstatic if they knew about them getting together.

"They won't object. I know they won't. They love you," Draco said truthfully. "They always talk about you and they always want to see you."

"Really?" said Harry, his lips twitching upwards into a small smile. "We know each other for few weeks, don't you think it's…strange of them to feel so strongly about me?"

"No, I don't think so," _and besides they know you from their birth day._

"Well then, if you are so sure," Harry said and lay down on his chest.

Draco pulled him closer and kissed the crown on his head. They stayed like that for hours, without saying a word. Harry would occasionally look up at the star-filled sky and smile to himself; he'd leave a kiss on Draco's cheek every time he did that. Draco didn't mind, he rather liked it.

"Draco?" Harry's voice was low, as if he was deep in thought.

"Hm?"

"Why did you name your daughter Siria?" asked Harry, "Does it have to do with the Dog Star? Or is it just…is it something you liked to call your daughter?"

"There's a small story that is connected to her name," murmured Draco, not wanting to lie to Harry anymore. "But yes, you are correct. It has to do with the Dog Star. Sirius."

"Sirius? But that's…that's my Godfather's name."

"Exactly," that was all Draco said.

Harry looked at Draco. He bit his lower lip, thinking. It could mean so many things, and the answer was so obvious for Harry, but he simply couldn't accept it. It seemed so surreal for him. How could Draco name his child after his Godfather?

"Draco, you don't mean what I think you mean, right?"

"If you'll tell me what you are thinking then…"

"You didn't name her after my Godfather, right?"

"That's exactly what I did."

"Draco…but why?" Harry asked, shocked.

Draco simply shrugged and pulled Harry closer for a kiss. He couldn't answer to that question yet. He didn't want to. It was too soon. He only said they were bonded because the both of them knew about that. The both of them could feel it and it wasn't something easy to hide for them, and to be fair, Draco didn't really want to hide anything from Harry. But there were certain things that he had to hide.

"I'll see you soon?"

They were in front of Harry's building in the car. Draco cut the engine off and sat back.

"I don't know," sighed Draco, "I have some things to do."

"What things?"

Draco looked at Harry and started to laugh. "Oh Harry…"

"What?" asked Harry smiling slightly.

"Nothing, really," Draco chuckled and looked down at his hands, then looked up at Harry. "I just…I never really answered to that question for a long time."

"Really?"

"Yeah," said Draco.

"Um…sorry about that," said Harry apologetically.

"It's fine. Like I said, I'm not used to it."

"Well, now that we are together, you'll have to get used to it."

"I guess I'll have to…"

Harry nodded, then slowly moved closer to Draco, head tilted up. Draco moved in too, their lips touching together to a small kiss.

"Good night," Harry whispered.

"Night," Draco whispered back and sighed as Harry moved from him and went out of the car, shutting the door after him.

Draco softly shut the front door of his apartment and leaned back on it. It has been an amazing night, yet it left him with nothing but emotionally tired. It had been great telling him about them, telling half of their story, but he wanted to tell him the whole truth. Rationally, he knew that it wouldn't be easy for him to tell Harry about their background, but he had to.

And he had to prepare himself for the emotions to come.

He couldn't wait.


	7. Chapter 7

**If one of my friends didn't post a reminder on my FB wall a minute ago I wouldn't have update this chapter tonight :D thanks Brit**

read, review and enjoy

*is hopeful that no one is going to kill her after this chapter o.o*

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

Draco was awoken by his phone. "Hello?"

"Draco?"

"Hermione?" he sat up in his bed, quickly looking at the alarm clock on his side-table, he registered that it was 4:39 in the morning. "What's wrong? Is everything alright?" There was silence and Draco grew more worried, "Hermione?"

"It's Harry."

* * *

Draco burst into the waiting room of a Muggle hospital. He looked frantically around himself trying to spot Hermione's head. He was about to go to the reception and find out where Harry was when he spotted Hermione sitting at the far side of the room, looking out of the window, worrying her lower lip. Draco quickly walked towards her.

"Hermione," he called as he got closer. Hermione looked up and in a second she was in Draco's arms.

"Thank God you are here," she whispered as Draco wrapped his arms around her.

"Tell me what happened?" asked Draco as Hermione moved back and wiped her eyes.

"I don't know," Hermione sat back down and looked at Draco, "He came to me tonight and he was a bit drunk too, Severus tried to give him Pepper-Up potion, but he didn't drink any," Hermione paused and took a deep breath. "He was talking about you actually."

"Me?"

"Yes, he was…he was rather upset that he couldn't remember you. He told me that he simply wanted to remember you, so he wouldn't look weak in your eyes. He wants to remember everything you've went through, he wants to know why you are so connected to each other."

"But I told him about the bond. What more does he wants to know?" Draco asked sounding desperate.

"He doesn't want to be told that stuff, he wants to remember."

Draco rubbed his forehead, battling his sleep off. "So, what is he doing in the hospital?"

"He kind of was upset when he left our place," said Hermione slowly. "And I thought he was going to be alright, and he was going to go back home. But I was wrong."

"Hermione…"

"He went to this… pub that he usually goes to" she said. "And we were about to go to sleep, when I got a phone call, because I was the last person that has spoken to him on the phone, before he came to our place. Anyways, I got a phone from the hospital, telling me that they got a man here that had my number-"

"Hermione, please tell me what happened to him," said Draco, slowly, "You are-"

"He overdosed."

There was silence.

A nurse passed by them, unnoticed by the two.

"Oh my God," mumbled Draco and dropped his head in his hands. "Oh my God, he... what? I can-what?"

"He overdosed. I don't know what he used, the doctor won't tell me anything about it, but the only thing that I know so far, that he's… he'll live, because they got him here in time…"

"How could he? Is he an idiot?" exclaimed Draco. "Doesn't he realize what he had done? What about me? What about his life? What about his kids? He-"

"Draco, listen to me," Hermione grabbed his arm and forced him to look at her. "He doesn't realize anything. He doesn't know you, he doesn't know about the kids. He doesn't want to live because he can't remember. Don't you understand?"

"But I'm here for him. You and everyone else are there for him too. How could he-"

"He doesn't understand that much," said Hermione. "He just wants to be normal, to be like us. He doesn't want to force himself to remember."

Draco let out a sigh and after a moment, nodded. Yes, he understood that much. He'd freak out himself if he had to force himself to remember anyone or anything that happened in his life. He understood his pain. He understood the fact that he wanted to simply live. But he still didn't get the part why would he use drugs?

"I want to see him," Draco said, his voice rough with emotions.

"You can't right now. Ron is with him, and then I'm going in for a few minutes…" said Hermione, her voice low.

"Yeah, alright…" said Draco, sniffling. He really wanted to cry, but he wasn't going to. Not in front of Hermione, not in front of anyone. Not even Harry. Damn him.

"Draco, promise me, that…you aren't going to leave him because of what he had become."

"I'm fucking bonded to him. I carried his kids. I raised his kids. Now look at how he is treating us!" Draco practically shouted the last part. "Of course I'm not going to leave him," his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Hermione frowned, but didn't say anything. This was the Draco she knew from school, and it scared her a little bit that Harry had fucked everything up royally this time. She wasn't blaming this on anyone. The two boys were foolish enough getting married at the age of sixteen, and without Harry knowing about Pureblood male population. Hermione hoped that Draco would at least have the decency to tell Harry about his kids before he'd blow things up. But how he was going to break the news to him was a big question.

"Hermione," Ron's voice brought Hermione back to present and she stood up, looking at Ron. "He's waiting for you there, he is…weak."

Hermione nodded and walked out of the waiting room, leaving without a glance at Draco.

Ron stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, and then took the seat that was a bit far from Draco, but close enough if they'd talk. He cast a side-ways glance at Draco, observing him. The boy had grown into a man, as much as he hated admitting it. And he was kind of surprised at how the slimy git from the school managed to not only win his best friend's heart, but to also raise two children on his own.

They sat in silence, not saying anything.

Draco tapped his leg impatiently, waiting for Hermione to come back so he could go and see Harry. He sighed and leaned back on the chair, closing his eyes, trying to calm down. His cell-phone rung and he quickly looked at it.

"Mum?"

"Yes, it's me," Narcissa's voice was low. "Where are you? It's 5:30 in the morning."

"Yeah, uh…something happened, I'm at the hospital."

"Is everything alright?" now it was worried. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah mum, I'm fine," he said, exasperated and tired. "It's Harry."

He heard her inhale sharply. "What happened to him?"

"Mum, can we not talk about this right now, please? I'll come home in an hour or two and I'll tell you then, okay?" pleaded Draco. He really didn't want to talk about it.

"Yeah, sure."

"How are Scorpius and Siria?"

"They are asleep."

"And why aren't you?" murmured Draco.

"The usual…" Narcissa left it at that, and Draco sighed.

"Alright, goodnight."

"Night."

They hung up. Draco looked down at the screen of his phone and smiled. It was a picture of him and the kids when they were still little. He looked really tired in this picture, but happy at the same time.

"Is that-are those your kids?" Draco looked to his right and saw that Ron was leaning closer to get a look at his screen. Draco was taken aback by his sudden move, but mentally shook his head.

"Uh…yeah, it's them," he tilted his phone towards Ron.

Ron chuckled. "You look like shit, Malfoy."

"Well, thanks for the compliment, Weasley."

"Anytime."

They sat in an awkward silence.

"You have beautiful kids," said Ron. Draco looked at him quizzically, but didn't say anything. "Although it's because of their dad they get the best of the looks."

"Oh so you mean I'm not beautiful enough for my kids?" asked Draco, incredulously.

"No," said Ron bluntly. Draco spluttered. "What?"

"Scorpius is like the copy of me."

"Unfortunately," Ron mumbled.

"What is your problem anyway?" Ron looked at Draco, brow furrowed. "Clearly you still dislike me, the feeling is mutual, believe me. What I'm saying…Why are you talking so…civilly with me?"

"Look," Ron turned a bit so he was fully facing Draco, a determined look on his face, which, to tell the truth, Draco had never seen. "I don't know why, but Hermione is convinced, that in this crazy thing that Harry is going through, the only person that might actually help him is you. I don't know why, but she is positive that you can help him. I'm not approving of you getting close to my best friend, but if you can help him out of his misery, then I'll be forever grateful of you."

Draco looked at Ron, stunned. He didn't really know what to say. Ron Weasley was practically asking him to help his best friend. The world seemed to turn on its axes. Still stunned, the only thing he could do was nod his head. Ron nodded back and sat straight. Draco knew he had to say something but he didn't know what. He tapped his foot for a second, and then sighed again.

"Weasley?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry to what happened to Lavender."

Ron looked at Draco with a serious expression. He nodded again and turned back looking dully at the far wall.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief, thanking Merlin that he still had his limbs attached to himself after what he said. Lavender has been killed during the war. Fenrir Greyback attacked her, and she was too weak to fight off him. So she had been killed. Draco heard about this from Hermione, and he really felt bad for her. She was a beautiful girl.

"Draco?" Hermione's voice snapped him back to present and he stood up shakily and looked at Hermione. "He is waiting."

"Where's his room?"

"He's in the room down the hall, right side after the receptionist."

Draco nodded and walked out of the waiting room, towards where Harry's room was. He rubbed a hand at his face, fixing his clothes, and running his hands into his hair, he opened the door slowly. The room was dark; the only light that was coming was from Harry's heart-rating machine, and the white light that was at the head of Harry's bed.

Draco looked at Harry, and felt tears popping up in his eyes. He looked so pale, and skinny, lying there, IV's connected to his arms, and the oxygen attached to his nose. It made him look vulnerable, and Draco didn't like it at all.

Harry stirred and opened his eyes. He blinked several times and looked around himself. His eyes finally landed on Draco and he froze. Draco saw him swallowing hard, and he bit his lip. He so wanted to touch him.

"Hey," even his voice sounded so small. Draco's heart gave a lurch.

"Hi," he said weakly. If he said another word, he knew he'd break down. A tear slipped down from his eye, which he quickly wiped away with the back of his hand.

Harry frowned, "Come here…"

Draco obliged. Walked towards the bed, he grabbed the nearest chair and dragged it towards the bed and sat on it, crossing his arms over his chest, sniffling. Harry looked at him with furrowed brow. He waited for Draco to say something, but he didn't. "Are you going to sit there and not talk to me all night?"

Draco looked at Harry. "What do you want me to say, Harry?"

"I don't know, whatever you want, but please don't just sit there and act all cold."

"I'm not acting anything," Draco said quickly. "I just…I just want to understand why did you do it? Why are you taking drugs?"

"I wanted to relax for a bit, and-"

"Oh yeah, and are you relaxing right now? Was getting almost killed relaxing?" He saw Harry's eyes flashing with hurt, and he sighed. Damn him, he still had that effect on him. "Look, I don't know why you are taking drugs, but I'd really be grateful of you if you just…simply stopped."

"I just can't 'simply stop', okay?" said Harry, sighing. "It's not that easy."

"I know it is not," said Draco quickly. "I know. But I'm willing to help."

"You can't."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I'm too broken…I'm…" Harry sighed in frustration. "I can't, I don't remember anything about us. I don't want to be told things, and to be forced to remember them. I just want to _know_ them, you know? And because I can't do either of them, I decided to take the pain away by using drugs. It's better than cutting."

"Better than cutting?" Draco asked incredulously. "Are you out of your fucking mind? Do you realize what you are talking about?"

"Yes, I do."

"No, you fucking don't," Draco snapped. "How can you even think these things? You weren't like this Harry."

"But I don't know myself! Don't you understand? I'm fucking losing my mind! I can't even remember what I did last year this time. Whatever 'curse' I have taken at the war, must be for forever, not permanent. I might even forget my name."

"But you didn't take any curse Harry. You just fell over, hurt your head. Nothing happened. And the Healers told us it was perme-"

"Keyword, 'was'…" said Harry. Draco looked at Harry, his eyes shining with tears.

"Y-You can't b-be serious," Draco gasped out.

"I'm so sorry, Draco."

"B-But…what about the kids?"

"What kids?"

"My kids…"

"Draco, I hardly even know them."

"But they are…they are waiting for you," Draco's mind was blank with grief. Listening Harry telling him that his memory loss wasn't permanent anymore, and he was going to forget everything was killing him, and he was desperate to keep Harry sane, to keep him to him. He wanted, needed Harry.

"What do you mean by that? Why are they waiting for me?"

"Because you are their father, Harry. They know you from the day they had been born. They asked about you when the both of them started talking. They always wanted you."

"What? What do you mean I'm their 'father'? Are-Aren't you the one who is their dad?"

Draco looked at Harry's face, and thought. What the hell, he was going to forget this, why won't tell him now? Draco closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and said. "I'm the one who had carried them."

Draco could swear that he had shocked Harry to the core. And he wasn't even sure if he'd ever come back to reality. He just wished he wouldn't be the person to answer to Harry's questions about his pregnancy, and him carrying the babies.

"You are fucking insane," Harry shrieked at him. "You sick bastard!"

Draco was up in a heartbeat, eyes blazing. He took Harry's shoulders in his hands and pinned him to the bed, his face an inch away from Harry's. "You think I'm making this up? You think I'd think of making these sick things up to just get you to stay by my side? You think I'd risk my children, because of you? I'm sorry to tell you, but you are fucking wrong. I carried them in my fucking stomach for fucking nine months. I had fucking surgery to get them out of me. I raised them, while giving them false hope that their 'dad' will get back to them, and we'll live happily ever after. But I guess I was fucking wrong. I was so wrong, that I screwed everything up for my kids. And that is it, thanks to you Potter."

With that he turned swiftly on his heels, and left the room, slamming the door shut, leaving a very confused and scared Harry behind.

At the waiting room, when Draco entered it, Hermione and Ron were on their feet in a minute as they saw the livid look on Draco's face.

"Draco, what happened?" Hermione's concerned voice did nothing to help calming is nerves.

"Harry fucking Potter. That's what happened. Oh and you happened," Draco pointed at Hermione with his finger.

"What did I do?" she really was confused.

"You told me to fucking help him to get his memory back, but do you know what he told me, do you?" Hermione shook her head weakly, tears gathering in her eyes. "He told me that he won't remember anything, because he was going to lose everything. How's that kind of news to you Granger? "

"I-"

"Oh, and there's a good thing in this too, do you know what? I told him that I'm the one that gave birth to _our_ kids, and he didn't even believe me. He probably thinks I'm a fucking psycho or something."

Draco turned around ready to leave, but he remembered what he was going to say to Hermione, for the last time. "And by the way, I didn't tell him how it was possible to get married. I'm leaving that to you to figure out how you are going to him." Draco turned and walked towards the exit, not before shouting after him, "And I'm leaving for Russia, tomorrow! I've had enough drama here!"

The whole waiting room was silent. Hermione took a deep breath and turned around looking at Ron, who didn't know how he was feeling with this situation. "Well," said Hermione, trying herself to stop crying, "That went well."


	8. Chapter 8

**There you go the last chapter of this brilliant (is it? o.O) story. I hope you'll like how things turned out for our boys. If any questions has been un-answered, please PM and I'll give answers to you :) and be sure I can answer you back, because some of your profiles has been disabled for messaging.**

**Now read, review and enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

"It's been 7 months Hermione. Seven long months and there's nothing from him…" Harry sighed and dropped down on the couch of Hermione's living room.

"He's fine Harry. He-"

"I know that you are lying. He didn't even call you for the last couple of months, did he?" mumbled Harry, staring dully at the coffee table.

Hermione sighed and sat, rather awkwardly, beside Harry. Being five months pregnant was wearing on her, and she was already huge. "Harry, you have to understand that he's got his own life now…he wants to live a separate life from everyone."

"But he can't," said Harry. "He can't because, we are bonded, and we have kids…how's that even possible?"

"Which one?"

"The "having kids together" part?"

"Oh…" Hermione scratched the back of her neck; this was going to be a long conversation. "Okay…I'm going to tell you this, but you'll have to promise me not to freak out."

"I'll try not to."

* * *

"Are you sure about this Harry?" asked Ron, as he fidgeted with the belt of the airplane.

"Yes," came Harry's simple reply.

The two of them were leaving for Russia. Hermione couldn't come with them, for being pregnant, and Ron had his reasons. One of them was 'I have never been outside England, this should be fun.' Harry looked at his friend and smiled to himself. As much as he disliked Draco, he was still supportive. Ron had told him that he was not supportive of their relationship in the beginning, but now, that he had seen his friend's anxiety for the past months; he had to step up and do something.

Harry got comfortable in his seat, and closed his eyes, remembering what Hermione told him about how their kids were…created.

"_Because of the high race of Homosexuality in Wizarding world, there is an ancient magic, in every pureblood male that allows them to get pregnant. As you know, every pureblood wants to have an heir for their name, so, the night they get bonded, they have to consummate with their partner, in order to get pregnant."_

"_But, Hermione, I don't understand."_

"_Which part?"_

"_He...Draco, was always a top he never bottomed in his life, as far as I knew…or remembered."_

"_Exactly."_

"_So, you mean, that… he was waiting for the right one to be a bottom, so he could…"_

_Hermione nodded._

"Harry," Ron's voice woke Harry from his nap. "You fell asleep, mate. And we are about to arrive to Russia."

Harry nodded and rubbed a hand over his eyes. He didn't know what he was going to say to Draco when he saw him, but…in his heart, he didn't know what the feeling was, but in there, he was impatiently waiting to see his kids.

"Ron…" said Harry, as if realizing something.

"Yeah?"

"I'm a dad…"

Ron looked at his friend's faraway look and didn't say anything. Only, he knew that what will happen in Russia would be for good.

"Yes Harry. You are."

* * *

"Scorpius, fetch me all Lermontov's books, please? We need to count them."

"Yes dad," Scorpius walked towards the front of the shop and started browsing. Siria soon joined him and the both of them started collecting them.

"Scorp?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think daddy will be happy?"

"He isn't?"

"Of course he's not," said Siria, with the role of her eyes. "I meant, dad isn't with us anymore, and daddy seems pretty down about it…"

"Oh…" was all Scorpius managed to say. He tried not to dwell on the fact that their daddy smiled so little when they got back from England, but when Siria mentioned it… Scorpius sighed and grabbed some books from the shelf; he turned around and stopped dead; the books flying down from his arms.

"Scorp, what ha-oh," Siria lost the ability to talk as she saw why Scorpius behaved like that.

There he was, their dad, standing with Ron at his side, looking down at them nervously, a small smile on his lips. "Hello." He said awkwardly.

"Hi," the twins replied back.

"How are you?"

"I-we are good. How are you da-Harry?" Siria asked a little nervously. She silently scolded herself for her almost slipping.

"I'm doing great, Siria," Harry was looking at them with a new eye. He now could feel the love and possessiveness that he was feeling towards his kids. He always cared for them, that were for sure, but now…it was different. Now he knew that he somehow got a part of creating them, he was feeling deep emotions that he could not control. In a second he was down on his knees and was crashing them to his chest, to a deep hug. He felt his heart race as the two of them hugged him back just as equally tight. "I love you so much," he whispered to them.

"I love you too, dad," whispered Siria.

"Me too," said Scorpius, following his sister's lead.

Harry kissed both of their temples and pulled back looking at them. The two of them beamed at him, their faces exactly like his and Draco's. Definitely their kids. Speaking of Draco.

"Where's Draco?"

"In the back of the shop, there's a staircase which will lead you down to the cellar and his office," said Scorpius quickly.

"Thanks," Harry got to his feet and looked at Ron who only nodded to him, indicating that he was fine. Harry nodded back, and turned around walking towards the stairs.

Harry's heart was thumping in his ribs, his palms were sweating, and he was taking calming breaths. He walked down the stairs, and took the final deep breath, before knocking on the door.

"Come in," a muffled voice replied and Harry opened the door. Draco was nowhere in sight. The office was filled with boxes and books; at the right side of the room was a heavy looking desk, filled with papers and books. Harry walked in and closed the door, he turned around and bolted it, closing it a good measure.

Harry turned around and walked a bit more into the room and his heart nearly stopped as Draco came out from behind one of the boxes and stopped on his track. The two men looked at one another and said nothing. Draco looked so different from the last time he had seen him; he looked a bit taller (if that was even possible), his hair was short, but long enough to grab, and he looked sexy as fuck. Harry's cock pulsed at the thought, and he nervously run a hand through his hair. This was awkward.

"Uh…hi," he said and looked at Draco for some reaction. None, great. "I…uh…that is to say…you…you look good," still nothing. "I-I talked to Hermione. Sh-She explained to me, about the…ah…the…"

"Potter, stop stuttering and get down to business, I don't have much time for it."

_Potter, not Harry. Well, bugger._ "Hermione told me all about our bonding and about how you got pregnant," Harry took a step forward, "It freaks the hell out of me, and I still can't wrap it around my head how it was even possible, but…I don't know why, but I feel connected to them. I feel connected to the kids that I barely even know, and you know what the freakiest part is in this whole thing? Is that they accepted me. I didn't say anything-"

"What do you mean by saying 'they accepted you'?" asked Draco sharply.

"Well, I didn't tell them anything, they just hugged me, and I told them that I love them, and they said they love me too…and added 'dad' in the end."

Draco's mouth opened up in shock, and then snapped it back, frowning. He pursed his lips and turned back to work. Harry allowed himself to sigh in relief before walking towards the silent blond.

"Draco," he waited for him to look at him, "I'm sorry for not believing in you. I know it's too late to apologize, but… It will never be late for me, because, I'm slowly losing it…and I…" Harry's eyes dipped down to Draco's lips, and then looked back at Draco's silvery eyes. He took another step closer and bit his lower lip. "I want to kiss you, but I don't know if it's appropriate."

"If you don't know, maybe take a risk and try it?" said Draco, his voice a low rumble.

Harry closed the gap between them in a second and Draco sucked in a breath as he felt Harry's lips on his. It's been too long, and he's done with waiting. Draco turned around and brought Harry closer to him by wrapping his arms around his waist. Harry moaned at the contact. Draco cupped his cheek and tilted his head up, licking his lower lip, demanding an entrance to Harry's warm cavern, and Harry opened his mouth, and the kiss deepened.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and stood up on his toes to get closer. But it wasn't close enough. He tugged Draco's blond hair and ripped his lips off from his lips, nipping harshly on his chin. Draco moaned and dropped his head back as Draco kissed his way at the base of his neck and then licked his way back to his mouth.

Draco turned them around and made Harry sit on his desk, scattering papers and books to the floor first. Draco kissed Harry's nose, closed eyes, temples, everywhere he could kiss. He missed this so much. He rested his forehead on Harry's and took calming breaths. He had to think rationally. He had to think about Harry, and if Harry wanted it.

"Yes, yes don't stop. Please Draco, don't…" Harry let out a strangled cry as Draco dived in and nipped at Harry's warm neck, leaving a bruise there. Harry started to tug on Draco's pants, Draco was doing the same.

"Damn these pants," Draco muttered under his breath as he tugged on Harry's pant one last time, "Aha" he cried out in triumph and Harry wiggled a bit to help Draco off his legs. Once free from his own, he opened Draco's zipper, slipped his hand inside Draco's underpants and brought out his hard leaking cock. He wanted to taste it, but knew there was no time for it right now… right now, Draco was pulling him forward a bit, placing his legs over his shoulders, and was positioning himself at his entrance.

_It was a really, really weird feeling something inside of him._

Harry's eyes snapped open. He knew this…somehow. The sensation of Draco over himself, and easing himself in… Harry's eyes rolled back and his back arched up as Draco pushed in. He gripped on Draco's shoulders tightly and he was sure that he was going to leave bruises, but he really didn't care about that, because Draco was moving, with slow, deep, thrusts. He never felt this full in his life, and he welcomed the familiar feeling.

"God," Draco moaned as he leaned forward, stretching Harry a bit more, taking a deeper access to his body, and moved his hips a bit faster.

"H-harder," Harry choked out and moved his hips, meeting Draco thrust for thrust.

Draco gripped the edge of the desk and pounded into Harry mercilessly, God he had missed this. He missed hearing Harry's whimpers, begs, a breathy moan that would escape his lips as he'd touch him. He missed Harry's dark lustful green eyes as they bore into his like he did right now. And he knew that when Harry would clench his muscles tightly around him, and would fist himself as fast as he could, was the sign of him coming.

He moved back and opened his legs wider and looked skyward groaning loudly. He was so close, so close to coming.

"I'm coming," Harry whimpered and he had a time to look down as Harry came into his hand and his cum cover a part of his exposed stomach and shirt, and Draco thought that he'd never be tired of seeing Harry come un-done under him, ever.

Few seconds later, Draco was coming. He never had come that hard for the last seven years of his life. Draco rode his orgasm and sighed in relief as he leaned forward and kissed Harry. He rested his head on Harry's shoulder and tried to calm his breathing, his breath tickling Harry's ear.

Harry on his part was stunned. He was getting these snippets of memories that he had no idea what it meant. A groan left his lips and he closed his eyes.

"_Is this the book you wanted?" Draco asked him, making sure his voice tickled the side of Potter's ear._

_Harry nipped his lip again, and Malfoy purred._

Harry quickly took Draco's face in his and looked into his eyes, he pulled Draco down and nipped at his lower lip, and Draco purred.

"What are you doing?" Draco practically whimpered.

"Remembering…"

Harry turned his head to the side and his eyes landed on a Golden Galleon sitting neatly on a thick book.

'_I'm sorry Malfoy, but I still can't tell you who I am, because…'_ Harry stopped. He looked side-ways at Malfoy, who was still sitting to himself looking down at his hands.

'_Because what?'_

'_Because…'_ Harry swallowed. His hands shook as he tapped his wand at the coin once again, before placing it back into his pocket. _'Because I don't want to lose you, not yet…'_

Harry looked up at Draco with wide-eyes.

"I can't lose you, not yet…"

_"You are incredible…"_

"_You are gorgeous…"_

"_Beautiful…"_

_"Harry Potter, I want to be with you, until the very end of my life, will you do the greatest honor of accepting this ring of bonding?"_

"You asked me to bond with you?" Draco nodded.

_Draco licked his lips and waited for Harry to elaborate but he didn't get another answer from him. He huffed out a breath and scratched his forehead, "Harry, I know I acted like a jerk-"_

_"-Yes you did-"_

_"-but because you acted like a small child!" exclaimed Draco, at the bridge of a full blown rage. "You are acting as if it's the end of the world! As if, if you tell Granger about our engagement, which you did tell her, she was going to celebrate it with you," said Draco. "She is a Muggle-born, she doesn't understand about this, it's a lot for her to take in, that a boy can marry another bloke. Don't look like that. I know she is not against gays, but it's not something that is welcomed for Muggles. It's a normal ritual for us, for Wizards. Gays and lesbians get married all the time. We are getting married in a few days-"_

"We had a fight about me being all childish and fussing over the wedding?" Draco nodded, his face beaming. Harry was remembering. "I was such a sap."

"You bet."

"And here comes the bonding ceremony…I still can't believe you kept the secret about you being able to get pregnant."

"Yeah, well I wanted to tell you about it, but I didn't have the courage to do so."

"And I wonder why…" Draco simply shrugged.

"Hermione and Blaise did a great job… and here comes the sex. Oh yes…" Harry moaned the last part and wrapped his arms around Draco tightly, kissing his forehead. "God it's hot…"

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah…"

_'He is kind of glowing, but I wouldn't call it a glow. He looks happier.'_

"Hermione tells me about your 'glow'…"

"When did that happen?"

"In Potions class?"

"What? No way."

"Oh yes, and she was right too. You were glowing."

Draco punched his arm, laughing.

_"You know what? We are over. I don't want to have a relationship with someone like you!"_

_"Harry, please, you can't do this,"_

"Ouch, I kind of walked all over our relationship because of you being a Death Eater and talking to Snape about assisting you to allow the others into Hogwarts."

"Yeah…not the best memory…"

"And here comes my favorite part I think…"

_"Come on," Draco grabbed him by the hand and stirred him to the back of the Room, getting the both of them away from the Cabinet. When they were at the safe distance, Draco brought Harry to his chest and kissed him on the lips. "Harry, you have to listen to me, okay? I know that we are both scared of what is going to happen, but I'm asking you to please, please, be careful. You know how Death Eaters work. They have no mercy whatsoever. And I have to act on their side in this battle that will start when they'll be in completely. I've to do cruel things to you and your friends, but you have to remember that you are the most important thing in my life, okay? You are my sunshine, and please be careful, because I don't want my sunshine to be taken from me. You are the only reason that makes me happy and see the best in this world," he paused here to let Harry register what he had said so far, then continued. "And just so you know, I'm not going to be the only one that will wait for you in the end, when everything's over." He took Harry's hand and placed it gently over his stomach. Harry's eyes went wider, if it were possible._

Harry pulled Draco and kissed him slowly and softly. He pulled back a minute ago and looked at Draco. "How could I be so stupid and not know that you were carrying my kids? You practically told me that you were pregnant and I didn't even realize it."

"Well, we both know that you aren't the brightest person on this planet." Harry punched him again.

"But I should've guessed it-"

"What difference would it make? I mean, after that you kind of lost it…"

"Yeah, but still," Harry was feeling guilty of not guessing it quickly in the first place.

"Hey hey, listen," Draco cupped Harry's face and forced him to look at him. "It's in the past now. Okay? And now is the time to live in present. I don't care what happened in the past. I want to live from now to the future."

"And I want to as well."

"Then let's live together, from now on."

"But…you do realize that I still have problems, I'm broken, I-"

Draco kissed Harry softly, shutting him up. "And I'll be there with you until the very end."

* * *

_FIN_


End file.
